Marital Woes
by jenny crum
Summary: When a couple of misunderstandings lead to problems for two of our favorite couples can their love pull them back together?
1. Chapter 1

Marital Woes-Ch 1

Derek Morgan feels his still burning cheek as he watches his wife walk away, he says, "baby girl please don't leave it isn't what you think", she holds up her hand and says, "I never thought that you would cheat on me Derek, not ever and especially not with our friend". Derek said, "but I didn't cheat on you,  
I love you sweetness".

She opened the cardoor and tried to get inside and Derek closed the door and said, "please don't go, please let me explain", she laughed and said, "what I saw when I came home said it all". She looked up to the door and saw Emily standing in the door wearing nothing but one of Dereks shirts, she then looked at him and said, "don't even try to say that nothing happened Derek".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "GET OUT OF MY WAY", he said, "baby pl", she said, "don't baby me, get the fuck out of my way now Derek Morgan", he tried to put his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off and said, "don't touch me, don't you ever touch me". He reluctantly stepped aside and watched as she got in the car and looked at her husband and the woman she thought was one of her best friends.

As Derek watched her pull away from the house he sighed as he remembered that all of this trouble started hours earlier and as he walked back inside the house to grab his keys he saw everything happening again and he knew that he had to make Penelope see that he didn't cheat on her with Emily because he couldn't lose her not now.

Flashback- Derek remembers the night of passion that he shared with is baby girl, they couldn't get enough of each other and when they woke up this morning they couldn't keep their hands off each other and then they went into the office for paperwork and that is where all hell broke lose. They were walking toward their cars when an argument started between Emily and Hotch.

Emily looked at him and said, "you did not just say that to me Aaron Hotchner", he put his key in the door and said, "ohhhhh yes I did Emily Hotchner", he got in the car and the last thing they saw was Emily jumping in the car and they pulled out of the parking lot both screaming at the top of their lungs as their friends looked on.

Derek and Penelope had planned on a quiet evening at home cuddling after dinner and Penelope looks up at her husband and says, "I'll be right back I need to go to the store and get some wine". Derek said, "here sweetness I'll go", she said, "no it's alright handsome I'll go", she kissed his lips and said, "I'll be back before you can miss me".

He laughed and said, "not possible because I miss you already", she kissed him again before grabbing her purse, keys and cell and heading out the front door. He smiled as he headed over to stir the sauce for the noodles, he was using his mommas special recipe and when he tasted it he smiled and said, "that is amazing", he then turned the fire off and covered it with a lid.

He was on his way to the cabinet to get the plates when there was a knock at the door, he looked through the peephole and saw a crying Emily so he quickly opened the door. She stepped inside and into his arms, he gently ran his hand up and down her back and said, "it's going to be alright Em", she walked in and he closed the door.

Derek looked at her and said, "would you like something to drink"?, she said, "sure but where is Penelope I really need to talk to her", he got up and headed into the kitchen to get her something to drink and when he turned around he ran right into her causing the drink to spill all over her clothes. He handed her a towel and said, "ohhhhhhh Em I'm so sorry".

No matter how she tried to get the stain out nothing was working, Derek said, "Penelope will be back in a few minutes she went to the store to get some wine for dinner". He stood up and said, "why don't you go upstairs and get some clothes to put on and I'll wash and dry them for you". She wiped her eyes and headed up the stairs.

A few minutes later she came back down in one of Dereks shirts and a pair of Penelopes shorts but the shirt was so long that you couldn't see that she had shorts on under it. She walked over and handed Derek her clothes and he said, "here take this over and sit down on the couch and I'll be right with you",  
she nodded her head as she took the glass and headed over to the couch.

It didn't take long before Derek came over with a cold beer and sat down on the couch with Emily and said, "tell me what's wrong Em", she looked up at him and started crying. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "it's going to be alright", he ran his hand up and down her back as he tried to console her as he tried to find out what had happened.

Penelope got out of the car and headed up the walk, when she opened the door she said, "sorry it took", all she saw was one of her best friends half naked in her husbands arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Marital Woes-Ch 2

Derek was pulled back to the present by the sound of Emilys voice and his stinging cheek, he walked into the house and said, "I have to talk to her Em, I can't lose her, she's my world and now she thinks that I'm cheating on her with you". Emily said, "I never should have come over here, I should have just stayed home".

He grabbed his keys and said, "stay as long as you want but I've got to try and find my baby girl", she sighs as she sits down on the couch, she puts her hand in her hands as the tears stream down her face. Everything that just happened was her fault, her best friends in the world are fighting now and it's all because of her.

Hotch walked through the house when there was a knock at the door, he stepped aside and said, "come in Garcia", she walked inside and when the door closed she backed Hotch up against the door and crashed her lips to his. He pulled away and walked across the room and said, "Penelope what are you doing"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "well I think it's fair that I get to screw you since your wife is screwing my husband right now".

Hotch looked at her and said, " SHE WHATTTT"?, Penelope sat down on the couch and said, "I went to the store and when I came home and walked into my house I see your wife in nothing but Dereks shirt sitting on the couch wrapped in my husbands arms". Hotch sat down and said, "she can't be cheating, she loves me and she would never do that".

She laughed and said, "well then what the hell happened, did her clothes fall off by themselves"?, he said, "didn't they try to explain"?, she nodded her head and said, "Derek did, all Em did was stand in the door when I ran to the car". He ran his hand over his head and said, "I can't believe this, I can't believe that she's cheating on me with Morgan", he looked at Penelope and said, "no offense".

She quickly straddled his waist and thrusted her tongue inside his mouth, she had to admit that kissing a man that wasn't Derek felt odd because she loved him with her whole heart but obviously he didn't want to be with her anymore. Hotch pulled away and said, "Garcia we can't", she slid her hand down his body working on his belt as she kissed his lips again.

She said, "ohhhhh yes we can", she pulled his belt out of his pants and said, "make love to me Hotch, let's show them that we can do what they can do", he said, "Penelope once we cheat we can never take it back". She smiled and said, "I feel so hurt and so betrayed and I need to feel loved and wanted if only for a few minutes".

Hotch put her face in his hands and said, "are you sure about this Garcia"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure", he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. As they laid back on the couch Hotch's cell went off, he smiled down at her and said, "I have to take this", she sighed and said, "I kno Hotch".

She stood up and started fixing her clothes when Hotch said, "I'll be there in a few minutes JJ, let the rest of the team know", he looked at Penelope and said, "I know we have a case". He said, "why don't you ride to the BAU with me, we can put your car in my garage", she nodded her head and said, "are you sure"?, he laughed and said, "I'm sure".

They grabbed their things and headed out the door, it didn't take long before they were walking into the round table room together, Derek looked up and saw her and started over toward her. She held up her hands and said, "not now Derek, I don't want to hear your lies", they looked up to see Emily walking into the room, she walked over and sat down next to Derek and waited to see what the case was about.

JJ stood up and said, "we have a bad case in California, we have had 3 different women taken from different points in Hardinsville California on three previous Mondays only to be found on Wednesdays naked in garbage dumps". Reid said, "any signs of sexual assault"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes there are definite signs of rape in all three and the killer left evidence on and in each of the , s

Dave said, "so I take it there is no signs of the unsub in the systems"?, JJ shook her head and said, "you would be right Dave, no signs of him anywhere in the system". Hotch said, "wheels up in 30 and Garcia I need you to come with us", she looked at Hotch and said, "yes sir", as the rest of the team left the room Derek walked over and said, "please let me talk to you, nothing happened".

Emily walked over and put her hand on his arm and said, "can we talk"?, he said, "talk about what"?, he said, "I need you to know that first of all nothing happened". He said, "Emily we are getting ready to leave on a case, maybe we can discuss this when the case is over", she looked at Penelope and smiled but was blown off as Penelope pulled away from Derek and walked out of the room with Hotch.

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I tried to talk to her but she won't let me", she said, "yeah same with Aaron", Derek looked at her and said, "Hotch and Penelope came in together". Emily looked at him and said, "oh my god do you think she told him"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I would be willing to bet that she was at your house when the call for the case came in".

Hotch went to Penelopes office and knocked on the door, she said, "come in", Hotch opened the door and stepped inside and walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her and said, "about what happened at my house we should keep that just between us", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "I agree with you bossman".

What they didn't know was that Derek was standing in the door and when Hotch turned around he said, "just what the hell happened at your house and why are you going to keep it between you and my wife"?


	3. Chapter 3

Marital Woes-Ch 3

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "that is none of your business Morgan", Derek put his hand on Hotch's shoulder and said, "did you fuck my wife"?, Hotch looked up at Derek and said, "what if I did, you fucked mine". Derek balled his hands into fists and punched Hotch on the cheek causing him to fall back against the wall.

Emily ran into the room and said, "what the hell is going on in here"?, Penelope ran over and and said, "stop please", Derek said, "ohhhh how sweet, you are protecting your lover like that". Penelope stood there with her mouth open as tears streamed down her face, he said, "I'm sor", she held up her hand and said, "don't try to say your sorry Derek because we both know that you aren't".

She grabbed her bags as her and Hotch walked out of her office, Emily said, "what the hell got into you"?, he said, "not now Em", she said, "yes now Derek,  
what were you talking about"?, he said, "when I came to try to talk to Penelope I heard Hotch tell Penelope that what happened at his house should stay between the two of them for now".

Emily covered her mouth and said, "ohhhhhh my god, do you think they"?, Derek grabbed his bag as he headed out the door and said, "if they did you won't have to worry about your marriage because you will be a widow". He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, she ran her hand over her head and kept saying over and over, "it's all my fault, it's all my fault".

Derek and Emily made it to the elevators in time to see the doors closing with Penelope, Hotch, JJ and Reid on it, Dave walked over to them and said, "alright you two can one of you please tell me what the hell is going on"?, Derek said, "not now Dave". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is happening".

Derek and Emily sat their bags down as they quickly filled Dave in on what happened, he stood there looking at his friends and said, "so you think that Penelope and Hotch slept together and they think that the two of you slept together"?, they both nodded their heads and Derek said, "yeah that about covers it".

Dave said, "after the case is over the four of you need to sit down and get things worked out before it's to late", Emily said, "Aaron has been sleeping in the guest room for weeks so it's already to late for us". Derek said, "I'm never gonna give up on baby girl, not ever, she is the love of my life and I would be lost without her".

Dave took a deep breath and said, "if there is anything I know it's that Penelope loves you Derek and Hotch loves you Emily, now lets go catch this sick bastard so we can get home and get things settled", they sighed as they stepped on the elevator. A few minutes later Penelope and Hotch look up and see Derek and Emily walking on board with Dave.

JJ looks at Reid and whispers, "it's going to be a long trip", Reid nods his head in agreement, Hotch opens his files and says, "you can tell by the marks on the victims arms they have been restrained". Derek said, "and the marks on their thighs they have been burned by something so they were tortured probably the entire time he had them".

Hotch looked up and said, Morgan I want you and Reid to head to the first crimescene and see what you can find, JJ I want you and Emily to go to the second scene and Dave and I will go to the third". He then looked at Penelope and said, "Garcia I need you to go to the police station and start doing background checks on all the victims and see if they have anything or anybody in common", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir".

When the briefing was over Penelope got up and headed toward the bathroom, when she got inside she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, Derek could hear that she was sick and he knocked on the door and said, "baby girl are you alright"?, she wiped her mouth and said, "please go away Derek", he said, "please let me in", she said, "no, now please go away".

He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned he saw JJ and said, "will you please check on her, she won't let me in"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course I will check on her". Derek said, "I'm never giving up on us baby girl, not ever", he then turns and heads back to his seat, JJ said, "he's gone Garcie, can I come in"?, she smiled weakly when she heard the door unlock.

JJ stepped inside and said, "what's going on Garcie"?, she looked up at JJ and said, "I'm pregnant JJ and I think my marriage is over", JJ hugged her friend and held her and ran her hand up and down Penelopes back trying to soothe her as the tears streamed down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Marital Woes-Ch 4

When Penelope looked up at JJ she brushed the hair out of her eyes and said, "honey how long have you loved Derek"?, she said, "since the first day I met him and he called me by the wrong name". She wiped the tears away from Penelopes face and said, "exactly and has he ever made you doubt him before"?, she sighed and said, "other than Tamara and Jordan no, well not until today".

JJ said, "honey I don't doubt that Derek loves you with his whole heart and he would never hurt you, not on purpose", she said, "I know what I say Jayje",  
JJ opened her mouth to say something and Penelope cut her off and said, "what would you think if you came home and saw another woman in Spencers arms in one of his shirts"?, JJ said, "I'd kill her".

Penelope said, "that's my point, I loved Emily, she was one of my best friends and it breaks my heart to think that she has been lying to me all of these years about being my friend". JJ decided that this wasn't the time to keep talking about this subject so she said, "what's going on between you and Hotch Garcie"?, Penelope looked up at her friend and said, "can we not talk about that now, I'm feeling nauseous".

JJ said, "how about I fix you some tea and get you some crackers, that helped when I was pregnant with Henry", she nodded her head and said, "thanks Jayje I appreciate it". JJ smiled and said, "anytime sweetie", Penelope said, "can I ask a favor from you"?, she said, "of course, I would do anything for you Garcie, you know that".

Penelope said, "when we get to the hotel can I stay in the room with you"?, she said, "are you sure that's what you want"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'm sure Jayje, right now I just can't be around Derek". She wrapped her arm around her friend and said, "sure Garcie you can stay with me, I'll talk to Spence and get him to bunk with Morgan", Penelope sighed as she stood up and headed back to her seat.

Derek was sitting in his seat with his headphones on listening to music, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around his wife and tell her exactly what happened but right now she was hurt and didn't want anything to do with him and he couldn't say he blamed her. He watched as Penelope came into the room and he glared as Hotch walked over to check on her.

He wanted to get up and break Hotch in half as he watched him put his hand on her shoulder, that should be his hand on Penelopes shoulder not Hotchs, Dave sat down beside Derek and said, "son just give kitten some time". Derek looked up at him and said, "what if this is the end of us Dave, she has been my whole world for years and I would hate to lose her now because of a misunderstanding".

Dave said, "right now she's hurt but after you get to the hotel just talk to her and make her see that what she thinks happened didn't happen", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "I'll try". JJ walked over and sat down beside Derek and said, "when we get to the hotel Garcie is wanting to bunk with me so Spence will be bunking with you".

Derek opened his mouth and JJ said, "now is not the time to try to force this Derek, just let her have some time, she is heartbroken right now", he rubbed his hand over his head and said, "I love her JJ". She said, "I just wanted to let you know about the change in sleeping arangements", he sighed and said, "thanks Jayje, just do me a favor and take care of her".

JJ put her hand on his knee and said, "always Derek, always", he then watched as she walked over and sat down beside Spencer, Derek then laid his head back and closed his eyes hoping that they find this sick bastard soon so that he can try to work things out with his baby girl. When the jet landed a few hours later the team went their seperate ways as Garcia headed to the police station with the deputies to start doing her background checks.

Reid glanced over at Derek and said, "what's up between you, Em, Penelope and Hotch"?, he shook his head and said, "not now pretty boy", Reid said, "yes Derek, now". Derek said, "it's all a misunderstanding", Reid said, "a misunderstanding about what"?, he said, "well as you know Hotch and Em have been having a few problems lately", he nodded his head and said, "yes, ever since the miscarriage back in the winter".

Derek said, "Emily came over to talk to Penelope but she was gone to the store to get some wine for dinner sooooooo I went to the kitchen to get Em something to drink and I didn't know she was behind me and when I turned around I spilled it all over the front of her shirt". Reid nodded his head as Derek said,  
"so I told her she could go upstairs and put some clothes on while I washed and dryed her clothes".

Reid said, "and let me guess Penelope came home and saw Emily half naked and", Derek said, "Em was talking to me about their latest fight and I wrapped my arms around her and baby girl picked that minute to come into the house". Reid said, "did you try to talk to her"?, he sighed and said, "I did but she won't listen to me".

Reid said, "just give her some time Derek, I would feel the same way if it were me, so what's up between you and Hotch"?, Derek blew out a breath and said,  
"well after Penelope left she must have went straight to Hotch". Reid said, "so she went to her friend for comfort, what's wrong with that"?, Derek looked at him and said, "you're missing my point pretty boy, she went to Hotch for a comfort fuck because she thinks that me and Em betrayed her".

Reid looked at his friend and said, "how do you know they slept together"?, Derek said, "back at the BAU I went into Penelopes office and when I got there Hotch was holding her and he said that he thought what happened between them at his house should stay between the two of them for now". He said, "maybe it is innocent Derek, don't jump to conclusions".

Derek said, "it's to late for that Reid and if I find out that Hotch fucked my wife he's a dead man", Reid sat back in the chair and wondered how this whole situation was going to play out, would it end with everybody back together or would this break up two homes?


	5. Chapter 5

Marital Woes-Ch 5

Once the jet landed and everybody headed in their seperate directions Penelope sighed as she got in the car beside the officer and they headed back toward the station. It didn't take her long once she got to the station to get started on the background checks on the girls to see if they had anything or anyone in common.

Derek gripped the steering wheel as memories of what he heard back in Penelopes office came back to his mind, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Reid calling his name. After a few seconds Derek jerked when he felt a hand on his arm, he looked over and said, "sorry Pretty Boy did you say something"?, he said, "I was just trying to find out if you were alright".

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm just worried Reid, that's all", Reid said, "after what you told me I don't blame you for being worried", Derek said, "and the fact that Penelope doesn't want to even share a room with me her husband at the hotel doesn't help matters". Reid said, "just give her some time to cool down and I'm sure that everything will be fine".

JJ looked over at Emily and said, "penny for your thoughts Em", Emily looked over at her and said, "I think my marriage is over", JJ opened her mouth to say something and Emily said, "and please don't tell me that everything is going to be alright Jayje because this time I really don't think that anything can help".

Emily said, "how much do you know"?, she glanced over at her friend and said, "I know that Garcie came home to find you in one of Dereks shirts and in his arms". Emily put her head in her hands and said, "oh my god she told you that"?, JJ said, "of course she did, she needed to vent about what she saw", Emily said, "did she tell you if she slept with my husband or not"?, JJ shook her head and said, "sorry Em but she didn't".

Emily said, "I don't know what I will do if I lose Aaron", JJ said, "after this case is over you need to sit Hotch down and talk to him heart to heart and make him see what really happened". She sighed and said, "and if he has slept with Penelope"?, she looked sadly at said, "I don't know what to tell you there Em".

She ran her hand across her face and said, "I was so stupid staying there when I spilled that stuff on my shirt, I should have got up and had Derek to have PG to call me but did I, nooooooooooo I didn't and now she thinks I slept with Derek and we think that she slept with Aaron and everything is allllll and I do me allll messed up", the conversation ended when they got to their crime scene.

Dave looked over at Hotch and said, "so did you or didn't you"?, Hotch looked at him and said, "did I or didn't I what"?, he said, "don't play innocent with me Aaron, did you or didn't you sleep with kitten"?, Hotch looked at Dave and said, "that isn't any of your business Dave and I would like it if you just stayed out of it".

Dave laughed and said, "well tough shit because I do want to know", Hotch said, "what would you have done Dave, would you have slept with her, she was completely devastated to learn that Derek and Emily slept together". Dave held up his hand and said, "waitttttt just a minute she doesn't know for a fact that they slept together, she just saw Emily in one of Morgans shirts and you're not answering my question did you sleep with Penelope"?,  
that subject got dropped when they pulled up at the taped off scene.

Penelope sighed as she rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm so sorry little one that everything is messed up, things were suppose to be so different,  
I was going to tell your daddy about you and then when I got home I, well I saw what I saw and now things are allllllll messed up". She took a sip of her tea and said, "but your momma loves you and she always will, no matter what happens".

It was then that her computer started beeping, she grinned when she saw that her background check had discovered that the women all had the same mailman, she then pulled out her cell and started to dial Dereks number but instead she dialed Hotch's number. After a few rings Hotch said,  
"what were you able to find Garcia"?, she said, "bossman I have found that all of our victims have the same mailman".

Hotch said, "what's his name Garcia"?, she said, "his name is Fred King sir", Hotch said, "any police records on Fred"?, she said, "he has been arrested several times but all charges were dropped". Hotch said, "they were dropped every time"?, she said, "yes sir, the charges were suddenly dropped each and every time"

He said, "what about financials"?, she said, "they had all recently withdrew over $5,000.00 from their accounts", Hotch said, "all of them have"?,  
she said, "yes sir". Hotch said, "do you have an address"?, she smiled and said, "I sure do and it has just been sent to all of your cells", he grinned and said, "great work Penelope".

After the call ended she rubbed her temples and said, "I can't wait to get some sleep, maybe when I wake up all of this will have been nothing but a badddd dream". Derek looked at Reid when his cell beeped and said, "what did baby girl find"?, Reid said, "all of our victims have the same mailman and had all recently withdrew over $5,000.00 from their accounts".

Derek said, "do we have an address"?, Reid said, "we sure do it's 341 Round Lane", Derek smiled as he turned on the lights and sirens as they wasted no time heading toward the address.


	6. Chapter 6

Marital Woes-Ch 6

It didn't take long before the entire team was at the address, they got out of their SUV's and made their way toward the house, Derek looked through the window and saw clothes laying all over the floor. He said, "the only thing I see is clothes all over the place", JJ looked through another window and said, "I see shattered glass all over the floor in the living room".

The team slowly made their way inside Hotch and Dave headed upstairs, JJ and Reid headed into the kitchen leaving Derek and Emily to check out the living room. Emily said, "has PG talked to you yet"?, he sighed and shook his head no and said, "she doesn't want anything to do with me right now", Emily put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry Derek".

They pulled apart when they heard Hotch clear his throat from the door, he said, "hope I didn't interrupt anything in here"?, Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "no man you weren't interrupting anything". He walked into the room and said, "he packed in a hurry, there is clothes strewn all over the place upstairs".

Reid said, "guys you need to check this out", they all walked into the kitchen and saw off to the side in a small room a dark room and when they stepped inside they saw pictures hanging all over the place. Hotch said, "these are pictures of the victims", Dave looked at pictures on the other end of the room and said, "these are pictures of the dumping grounds".

Emily picked some pictures up from the table and said, "here are some pictures of the police station and over here are some pictures of what looks like a supermarket". Derek said, "there are pictures of businesses all over the place", Hotch said, "he is trying to find his next victim", JJ said, "but we don't have any idea on who the next victim is".

Emily said, "so this freak could be anywhere right now"?, Hotch took a deep breath and said, " all we can do right now is hope that he slips up and makes a mistake". They headed toward their SUV's in silence as Dereks mind was definitley not on the case, he was wondering what was going to happen between him and his baby girl.

Penelope looked up to see her team walking into the room, she said, "any luck"?, Reid said, "we have a lot of pictures to look through to see if we can determine who he might go after next". She then watched them place the pictures on the table and she saw several different places and she saw pictures of the victims and the torture they had been through.

She covered her mouth and ran out of the room with Derek right behind her, she headed towards the bathroom with Derek right on her heels, she ran into a stall and dropped to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Derek said, "are you alright goddess"?, she said,  
"I'm alright Derek, it was just the pictures, I'll be fine".

She wiped her mouth and stood up and walked out of the stall where she saw the worried face of her husband, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "is there anything I can get you sweetness, some tea or ginger ale"?, she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and said, "I think I am going to head to the hotel and lay down".

He said, "do you want me to go with you"?, she looked over her shoulder and said, "no, you can stay here with Em and the team", he said, "when are you going to believe me that nothing happened between me and Emily"?, she said, "not now Derek, I've got a headache". He sighed and said, "we need to talk Penelope and we need to talk soon".

She smirked at him and said, "we have nothing to talk about", he stepped in front of her and said, "we have everything to talk about", he put his finger under her chin and raised it up so that she was looking into his eyes and said, "I love you baby girl, you and only you". She said, "I can't do this now Derek so please step aside and let me pass".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I need you to know and believe me when I say that I love you and that I would never hurt you", she said, "I don't know what to think right now but I don't want to talk to you about this". He said, "I'm never gonna give up on us goddess, never",  
she stepped away from him and said, "I love you Derek, I do but right now I just need to have time, that's all I'm asking for is just some time".

He took a deep breath and stepped aside and watched as she walked away from him, he watched as she walked over to Hotch and leaned in and whispered something and then turn and walk out of the police station with Emily right behind her. He walked over to join the team and said, "so where are we"?, Reid blew out a breath and said, "we are trying to figure out where the unsub might strike next and I think if I were him I would pick a place with easy access to the main road and that has a back entrance that is in an alley so that I could hide my getaway car so I could slip away easily".

Dave said, "how many places are there like that here"?, Reid said, "this is a small town so there are only about 5 buildings that are like that and one of them is the hotel we are staying in". Hotch said, "we need to check and see which places has the easiest route to the freeway", Reid nodded his head as he looked down at the pictures and the map of the city.

Emily and Peneope rode back to the hotel in silence because neither knew what to say to the other, when they made it inside they headed toward the elevator when Penelope felt a gun poking her in the back. She looked over her shoulder and saw the unsub smiling at her, Emily reached around to get her gun out and he said, "I wouldn't do that unless you want to see your beautiful friends insides smeared all over the wall".

He said, "slowly hand me your gun agent", she took a deep breath as she handed the man her gun, he said, "now I want you both to walk right out this side door and get into my van". Emily said, "and if we don't"?, he said, "that's easy, I'll kill you where you stand", they looked at each other and started walking toward the door.

Fred stepped aside and motioned for the girls to go in front of him, Penelope looked at Emily as the stopped beside the van so that Fred could open the door. Once he got them to the van he opened the door and said, "get in ladies", once they got into the van he quickly chained them up and said, "now the fun begins" and he pulled out a needle and laughed and said, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way".

Emily said, "we won't try anything", he crawled into the front seat and started the van and grinned as he pulled out of the side street heading toward the main road. What Fred didn't see was that Penelope hit the distress button on her cell automatically notifying Derek that something was wrong and kicking in the GPS on her cell.


	7. Chapter 7

Marital Woes-Ch 7

Derek was sitting beside Reid looking at the map when his cell started beeping, he pulled it out and looked around at the team and said ,"something's wrong guys, Penelope activated the distress button". Dave looked up and said, "maybe it was an accident", Derek said, "if she would have hit it by accident she would have called me to let me know that it was a false alarm".

Hotch stood up and said, "Emily is with her so I'll just call and make sure that they are both alright", Derek stood beside him as he pulled his cell out and dialed Emilys number. Her cell rang several times before it went to voice mail, he looked at Derek and said, "it's going straight to voicemail", Derek looked at him and said, "so is baby girls cell".

Derek said, "according to the GPS she is heading down Gant Street"?, they all looked over Dereks shoulder as he said, "she is about 5 miles away, if we hurry we can catch them". The team stood up and ran out of the room heading for their SUV's, Hotch and Derek were gone before the rest of the team could get into their car.

Emily and Penelope watched from the back of the van as Fred drove around what seemed like in circles for several minutes before heading right and starting up a long graveled road. When the van stopped Fred looked over his shoulder and smiled at the girls as he got out and walked around to the side of the van a nd opened the door.

He looked at Emily and said, "I'm going to take you first beautiful", Emily said, "please don't hurt us", he said, "ohhhhh trust me you are going to get hurt". He looked at Penelope and said, "you're both going to get hurt", Emily watched as Penelope slid her hands down to her stomach protectively as Fred uncuffed her from the rack in the van.

Fred smiled and said, "you can scream all you want to out here, there is nobody around for miles and miles", he then looked at Emily and said, "what are both of your names"?, she said, "I'm E E Emily". He glanced over and Penelope and said, "what about you"?, she said, "Penelope, my name is Penelope", he winked at her as he slid the needle into the side of Emilys neck.

The last thing Emily saw before everything went black was Penelope protecting her stomach and screaming, Fred laughed and said, "I'll be right back for you Penelope" and she watched as he put Emily over his shoulder and carried her inside the huge farm house. Once he got Emily inside he smiled as he laid her down on the bed and tied her hands over her head to the top of the bed.

He looked beside the bed at the blades and smiled as he turned one of the machines on to get one of the toys ready before heading back outside to get his other visitor. Fred stepped into the van and pulled out the needle and she said, "please don't hurt me, I'm I'm pregnant", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "don't worry beautiful this is just something to make you sleep for a few minutes, it won't hurt the baby" and the next thing she felt as a sharp pain in the side of her neck before everything went black.

When Emily woke up a few minutes later she looked beside her and saw an unconscious Penelope and looked at Fred and said, "what did you do to her you son of a bitch, she's pregnant". Fred slapped her hard across the face and said, "shut up Emily, I didn't do anything to hurt her baby, well not yet", he then picked up one of the large blades and put it to her arm and sliced all the way down her arm earning screams of pain as the blood started running down her arm.

Once he did one are he switched to the other one and smiled and said, "are you having as much fun as I am Emily"?, and she screamed, "ohhhhhhhh you son of a bitchhhhhhhhh" as the blade sliced the skin on the other arm. Penelope woke up and saw blood running down both of Emilys arms and said, "ohhhh my god" as she watched Fred lay the blade down and pick up a long rod and walk over to her.

Emily said, "nooooooooo don't hurt her, do what you want to me but please don't hurt her", Fred smiled down at Penelope and said, "your friend cares a lot about you Penelope, she is willing to take your pain away". Penelope looked at Emily and said, "no Em, I can't let you do that", Fred laughed as he walked back over to Emily and said, "you can't Penelope but I can" and she screamed as the rod was put on her stomach jolting her around the top of the bed.

Penelope screamed, "stop please stop" but Fred didn't listen, he moved the rod from one place on her body to the other and laughed as he watched the blood from her arms fall onto the bed and the floor. Derek, Hotch and the rest of the team pulled up outside the farm house and quickly made their way toward the windows.

Hotch and Derek looked through the window and saw Emily jumping all over the top of the bed as Fred kept touching her skin with the rod as Penelope screamed and begged him to stop". Hotch said, "Dave, I want you, JJ and Reid to go around back and Morgan and I are going to go through the front", they all nodded their heads as they headed around back.

Fred smiled and said, "ohhhhhh this is so much fun isn't it Emily" as he raised her shirt up and laid the rod to the skin on her bare stomach and when they heard her scream Derek and Hotch kicked the door in and said, "FBI FREEZE".


	8. Chapter 8

Marital Woes-Ch 8

Fred grinned as he put the rod to the side of Emilys head and said, "now now agent, you better drop your guns or I will shock the shit out of Emily and we all know that you don't want that don't we"?, Hotch said, "Fred drop your weapon and put your hands up NOWWWWWW". He shook his head and said, "I can't do that because if I drop this you will kill me and we all know it".

Penelope struggled against the ropes and Derek said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm fine", he inwardly smiled knowing that his baby girl was alright. Hotch looked down at his bleeding wife and said, "Em everything's going to be fine", she nodded her head and said, "I know Aaron, I know".

Fred laughed and said, "sooooo let me get this straight, you two are married and so are you two am I right"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes that's right, now drop your weapon". He shook his head and said, "I can't do it and if you don't drop yours I'm going to shock your beautiful wife Aaron", he took a step forward and Fred lowered the rod to her ribs and shocked her causing pain to shoot through her body filling the room with her screams.

Hotch stopped and said, "stop, stop, don't hurt her please", he said, "lower your weapons now and I won't hurt her anymore", Emily shook her head and said,  
"don't do it, don't do it". Fred shocked her again and she screamed as tears streamed down her face, he looked at Hotch and said, "now do you believe that I'm serious"?, Hotch looked and saw Reid and JJ standing at the window so both Derek and Hotch lowered their guns to the floor.

Derek said, "alright Fred we've put our guns down now please pull the rod away from Emily", he looked down at Emily and said, "alright" and slowly started putting the rod down by his side. JJ looked at Reid who nodded that he had the shot, JJ gave Derek the nod letting him know that Reid was ready and they all watched as Fred suddenly raised the rod to Emily and then Reid shot 3 shots hitting Fred in the head and neck.

Penelope screamed as they watched Freds dead body hit the floor, Dave, Reid and JJ ran inside while Hotch and Derek ran over to check on their wives, Hotch was applying pressure to Emilys arm with one hand while he was getting her arms out of the ropes. Derek said, "baby girl are you sure that you're alright"?,  
she looked up at him and said, "my neck hurts from the needle but other than that I'm fine".

Derek quickly took the ropes away and helped Penelope up as Reid leaned down and checked for a pulse, he shook his head letting everybody know that Fred was dead as Hotch and Derek helped Penelope and Emily outside to the ambulance they could hear in the background. JJ grabbed the sheet off the bed and started holding pressure on Emilys arms as Derek stood there holding his wife in his arms.

The ambulance roared up the driveway as Hotch caught Emily as he legs gave way, he picked her up in his arms and said, "hang on Em, please hang on", he watched as her eyes closed. Derek led Penelope over to the other ambulance and stood there as the medics checked her out and other than the injection mark on her neck she seemed to be fine.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "do you have any idea what he gave you baby Derek looked at Penelope and said, "do you have any idea what he gave you baby girl"?, she shook her head and said, "not a clue, the only thing I can tell you is that it knocked me out fast". The medic said, "we need to take you to the hospital and get you checked out just to be on the safe side", she smiled and nodded her head yes as the medic put the cuff on her arm to check her blood pressure.

Hotch stood there watching as the medics worked hard to stop the bleeding to her arms, the cuts were very deep and she had already lost a lot of blood and after they finally got her loaded the medic said, "are you riding with her"?, he said, "yes". The medic said, "get in because we need to get her to the hospital ASAP".

Hotch jumped inside the ambulance and took Emilys hand in his and said, "Em if you can hear me please squeeze my hand" and he couldn't help but smile when he got a weak squeeze to his hand. When the door to the ambulance closed it roared out of the driveway heading to the nearest hospital, Derek watched as the ambulance went out of sight he then closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for his friend.

The medic looked at Derek and said, "her blood pressure is a little high but after what she has been through that is normal", the medic said, "how are you feeling mam"?, she smiled and said, "I feel fine, he never hurt me, Emily took my pain, she told Fred that he could do what he wanted to do to her but to leave me alone".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "she's going to be alright goddess, she's a fighter", Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "it's all my fault that Em's hurt". Derek said, "baby it wasn't your fault", she said, "yes it was, she took my pain because", he looked at her and said, "because why baby girl"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "because she didn't want Fred to hurt the baby".

Derek spoke before he thought and the minute the words left his lips he knew that they neverrrrrr should have been said, "is the baby mine", Penelopes face fell as his words broke her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Marital Woes-Ch 9

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "ohhhh baby gi", she held up her hand and said, "I don't want to hear it Derek Michael Morgan, you can be a reallllll bastard sometimes". He rubbed his face with his hands and said, "I never should have said that, please forgive me"?, she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "no you shouldn't have and no I can't", she then laid her head down and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later the ambulance carrying Emily pulled up at the ER and Hotch jumped out of the back so that the doctors and medics could unload Emily from the back. He followed closely as she was wheeled into a room, the doctors started immediately working to get the bleeding stopped, the doctor looked up and said, "these cuts are really deep, we need to get them cleaned and stitched up to get this bleeding stopped".

Hotch took a deep breath as they took his wifes clothes off and he saw the burns all over her body, he ran his hand over his face and watched as they worked feverishly to get the bleeding stopped and the burns bandaged. A few minutes later the ambulance carrying Penelope pulled up in the ER and Derek watched as the medics unloaded her and wheeled her inside.

He walked in behind her and his heart broke when she looked at the doctor and said, "I don't want him in here with me", the doctor looked at Derek and then at Penelope and Derek said, "baby, please let me stay". She laid her head down and closed her eyes and said, "fine stay if you want but don't say one word to me", he nodded his head and said, "thank you".,

The doctor looked at Penelope and said, "can you tell me what happened Mrs. Morgan"?, Penelope nodded her head and started telling the doctor everything that happened from the time her and Emily were kidnapped until they were found by the team. The doctor said, "I will order some bloodwork just to make sure that the drug given to you won't harm your baby".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you doctor, I just found out today that I was pregnant", the doctor said, "do you know how far along you are"?, she shook her head and said, "no mam". The doctor said, "I will order the tests so that we can find out how far along you are", Penelope smiled as she rubbed her stomach and said, "thank you".

Reid looked at Hotch and said, "have they told you anything yet"?, he shook his head and said, "not yet, they are trying to stop the bleeding and treat her burns". JJ said, "she's going to be okay Hotch, she is a fighter and she loves you", Hotch said, "we have a long tough road ahead of us JJ and I just hope that we get the chance to work on our marriage".

Dave said, "don't worry Aaron, you will, you will", he glanced back through the window and watched as Emily was given a pain shot and he watched as her eyes slowly closed. He put his hand on the window and said, "she just has to be alright Jayje, she just has to be", JJ smiled up at him and said, "she will be Hotch".

They looked up as the doctor came out into the hall and said, "your wifes wounds were deeper than we had first thought, she has had to have around 70 stitches total on both arms and the burns on her body will have to be cleaned and the ointment put on everyday". Hotch said, "is she going to be alright"?, the doctor said, "it will take a while to heal but she is on medication for pain and I have her on 2 antibiotics and she will need round the clock care until the stitches

are removed".

Hotch said, "I promise you that she will have round the clock care doctor, I will do whatever I can to help my wife", she smiled and said, "that's good Mr.  
Hotchner, I'm glad to hear that". He looked at her and said, "when can I see her"?, she said, "well I gave her something for pain and she is sleeping right now but you are more than welcome to go sit with her but we are going to be moving her into a private room as soon as possible".

He nodded his head as he followed the doctor inside the room, he walked over and sat down beside Emily and gently took her hand in his and said, "I love you Em and I need you to get better for me and Jack". He gently kissed her on the top of the head and said, "I'm so so sorry that this happened to you Em and I will stay right by your side and I will help you get through this, I promise".

Derek sat across the room staring at his wife wanting nothing more than to drop down to his knees and beg for forgiveness, how in the hell could he have ever doubted that child she was carrying was his, how could he have been so stupid to ask when he knew that his baby girl would never ever cheat on him,  
not ever.

Penelope looked up and smiled weakly when she saw the doctor walk into the room and said, "I have your test results Mrs. Morgan", Penelope swallowed hard and said, "please call me Penelope". The doctor smiled and said, "the medication you were injected with was a mild sedative and won't cause any harm to your baby".

Penelope smiled as she rubbed her stomach as the doctor said, "accodding to your test results you are around 12 weeks along", Derek stood up and said, "thank you doctor". She smiled and said, "you're very welcome and you are free to go whenever you want Penelope but you need to get an appointment set up ASAP with a OBGYN so that you can start your prenatal vitamins".

Penelope scooted to the end of the bed and said, "thank you doctor, I will schedule an appointment as soon as we get back home", the doctor handed Penelope her release papers and discharge instructions before heading out of the room. Derek looked at Penelope and said,  
"I'm so sorry", she got off the gurney and said, "you should be" and walked out of the room leaving him wondering if she was going to forgive him.


	10. Chapter 10

Marital Woes-Ch 10

Derek followed behind Penelope like a lost pup as she made her way toward the rest of the team who were now sitting in the waiting room, JJ saw her coming and stood up and walked over to her and said, "what did the doctor say"?, Penelope smiled and said, "the injection Fred gave me was a mild tranqulizer and it won't hurt the baby".

JJ hugged her friend and said, "that's great Garcie", Reid said, "how far along are you"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "around 12 weeks", he laughed and said, "I can't wait to tell Henry that he is going to have a cousin to play with". Penelope looked around and when she didn't see Hotch said, "any word on Emily"?, JJ said, "she had to have like 70 stitches and her burns will have to be cleaned and bandaged everyday".

Penelope said, "it's my fault, her getting hurt is my fault", Dave said, "kitten it wasn't your fault", she said, "yes it was, she wouldn't let Fred hurt me or the baby". Dave put his hand on her shoulder and said, "they are going to move her to her private room soon, it sounds to me like you are needing to talk to her", she looked down to the ground and nodded her head yes.

Derek looked up and saw Hotch coming and watched as he leaned in and whispered something to Penelope, she smiled at JJ and said, "I'll be back", she then turned and headed toward Emilys room. JJ said, "how's she doing"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "she's in a lot of pain but the pain meds are taking the edge off so she is going in and out back there".

Reid saw Derek sit down and put his head in his hands so he walked over and said, "what have you done now Morgan"?, Derek looked up at Reid and said, "ohhhh Pretty Boy I have really screwed up". He sat down beside Derek and said, "what did you do"?, he said, "I was so happy when baby girl told me that she was pregnant but I stuck my foot in my mouth and now things are worse than before".

Reid said, "just please tell me that you didn't ask was the baby yours", he looked down at the floor and said, "I can't because that's exactly what I did and now my goddess is devastated and she can't forgive me". Reid took a deep breath and said, "please tell me that you don't believe that the baby is Hotch's",  
Derek said, "I don't Pretty Boy it's just my foot was in my mouth before I could stop it".

Dave walked over and said, "you need your ass kicked Morgan for saying something that stupid to kitten", Derek stood up and said, "I know it Dave, Penelope is my world and I promise that no matter what I have to do I will make things right". Penelope walked into the room and saw Emily with bandages all over her arms and whispered, "I'm so sorry Em".

Emily weakly opened her eyes and said, "it's no no not your fault", she said, "but it is Em, because of me and the little one you got hurt", Emily said, "I couldn't let her hurt you or my niece or nephew now could I"?, Penelope wiped the tears away and said, "how are you really feeling"?, she said, "I hurt like hell and I'm so tired but I'm going to be fine PG".

Penelope noticed that Emily was trying to fall asleep so she said, "I'm going to go and let you get some rest", she nodded her head and mumbled something before she fell asleep. Penelope stood up and smiled as she turned and headed out of the room, when she stepped into the hall Hotch walked over and she said,  
"she's exhausted so I'm going to let her rest".

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight and said, "how could things be so messed up Penelope"?, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I don't know bossman, I don't know". Derek walked over to get a drink of water and when he saw Penelope and Hotch in each others arms all he wanted to do was go over and punch Hotch in the face.

When Penelope pulled away from Hotch she said, "I'm going to go to the hotel and take a bath and lay down and rest", he smiled and said, "well it has been a long day for you", she nodded her head and said, "it sure has". Hotch said, "I'm going to stay here with Em but I'll catch up with you guys when I can tomorrow".

Penelope took a deep breath as she walked away from Hotch, when she got to the waiting room she noticed that Derek was glaring at her but she chose to ignore him and walk over to JJ. She leaned in and said something and JJ nodded her head and the two walked away, Derek walked over to Reid and said, "where are they going"?, Reid said, "Garcia is tired so JJ is taking her back to the hotel so she can take a bath and rest".

Derek turned and started walking away and Reid said, "I'll be to the room later I'm going to see if I can get to check in on Em first", Derek nodded his head and said, "alright Pretty Boy, I need some fresh air anyway" he then walked on out of the hospital and headed toward his SUV. He needed a drink in the worst way so he drove around until he found a bar.

When he walked inside it didn't take long before girls were throwing themselves all over him, he was flattered and broken hearted so he didn't thinkg that a few drinks and a dance or two could hurt, boy was he wrong. After her bath Penelope laid on the bed thinking about everything that had happened so she picked up her cell and dialed Dereks number.

Derek finished his drink and headed toward the bathroom accidently leaving his cell on the table, when it started ringing one of the women he had been drinking and dancing with picked up his cell and said, "hello". Penelope said, "ohhhh I'm sorry I must have the wrong number",the girl snorted and said, "honey if you are looking for the hot man that owns this phone he is in the restroom right now".

Penelope said, "who the hell is this"?, she said, "my name is Amber and when that sexy man comes back we are heading back to my place soooo if you are expecting him tonight sorry honey because he is gonna be wrapped between my legs allllllll night" and then the call ended. The girl erased the call and laid the cell back on the table before Derek got back.

He smiled and said, "how about one more dance before I head out"?, the woman anxiously put her hand in his and said, "lead the way sexy, lead the way" and as the song played Derek lost himself if only momentarily in the arms of Amber.


	11. Chapter 11

Marital Woes-Ch 11

After the dance Derek smiled at the younger girl and said, "thanks for the dance", she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her and leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Derek pulled away and said, "I'm happily marrried", Amber grinned and said, "you weren't acting like you were happily married when we were drinking or when you were all over me when we were dancing".

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm drunk and I'm leaving", he turned and headed out of the bar, he knew that he was to drunk to drive back to the hotel so he pulled out his cell and tried to dial Reids number and after a few rings his cell went to voicemail so he decided to hang up and just sleep in the car,  
after all who was it going to hurt so he climbed in the back seat and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Reid made it back to the hotel at around 3:00 and was surprised when he found that Dereks bed hadn't been slept in, he checked his cell and saw that Derek had tried to call so he immediately tried to call him back. Derek could hear the phone ringing and he tried to find it but when he was looking through his pockets it had fallen out into the floor.

Penelope laid in her bed and cried as she thought of Derek having sex with the hussy she had talked to, would he do it, would he sleep with another woman again"?, she finally gave in to exhaustion about 6:00 but woke up at 8:00 when she heard JJ talking to Reid on the phone. She laid there and listened as JJ said, "no Spence he didn't come here, I hope that he's alright".

Penelope inwardly laughed and thought to herself, "yeah he's fine, he's between Ambers legs", JJ said, "have you tried to call him this morning"?, Reid opened his mouth to say something and that was when Derek walked into the room. JJ looked over her shoulder and thought that Penelope was asleep and she whispered,  
"you mean to tell me that he is just now getting home"?, she walked across the room and said, "you better find out where the hell he was before Penelope finds out".

JJ quickly got off the phone when Penelope started moving around on the bed, she walked over and Penelope opened her eyes and said, "morning Jayje", JJ sat down on the bed and said, "morning Garcie, how are you feeling"?, she said, "I'm tired, hungry and nauseous". JJ said, "how about you change clothes and we will head down and get some breakfast"?, she yawned and stretched as she got up out of bed and said, "alright Jayje, I'll be back in a few minutes" and JJ watched as her friend grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

Reid walked into the bathroom where Derek was shaving and said, "where have you been"?, Derek wiped his face and said, "I needed some air so I went to get a few drinks.". Derek said, "did something happen with baby girl, is she alright"?, Reid said, "Garcias fine but man you were out all night, what were you doing"?, he said, "I was drunk and I fell asleep in the SUV".

Reid leaned in and said, "you smell like cheap whore Morgan, I suggest that you take a shower before going down for breakfast", he said, "alright Pretty Boy I'll take a shower". He then walked in and got in his go bag and got some clean clothes and made his way back into the bathroom, Reid shook his head as he grabbed his cell and put it in his pocket.

Penelope walked into the room straightening up her collar and said, "how do I look Jayje"?, JJ smiled and said, "you are looking good Garcie, how are you feeling now"?, she took a deep breath and said, "tired and starving". JJ laughed as she wrapped her arm around her friend and said, "come on let's get you and my neice or nephew some breakfast", they laughed as they walked out the door.

Emily opened her eyes and saw a blurred figure sitting in a chair beside her bed, Hotch smiled at her and said, "good morning Em, how are you feeling"?,  
she cleared her throat and said, "I feel like somebody ran over me with a truck". He said, "do you want me to get you something for pain"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please".

He got up and walked out to the nurses station and it didn't take long before the doctor walked into the room and said, "I understand that you would like something for pain Mrs. Hotchner"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please". She held up the needle and took the lid off and said, "this should start helping you in just a few minutes".

Hotch said, "are you hungry this morning"?, she sighed and said, "I could definitley eat", the doctor grinned and said, "your breakfast tray should be here in a few minutes". Emily smiled and said, "thank you doctor, for everything", she smiled and said, "your welcome Mrs. Hotchner" before injecting the needle into her IV port.

Everybody was sitting at the table drinking their juice when Derek finally made his way down to the table, JJ watched as her friend tensed up and she said,  
"we waited on you Morgan". He sat down beside Dave and said, "thanks, sooooooo what are we having"?, Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "sounds like you worked up quite an apetite lastnight".

Derek looked at her and said, "what are you talking about woman"?, she said, "I don't want to talk about this now Derek", he leaned forward and said, "baby girl, I don't know what you are talking about". She pointed her finger in his face and said, "you lost every right to call me that you arrogant bastard",  
Derek said, "you're still my wife".

Penelope stood up and threw her napkin on the table and said, "I'm not that hungry anymore and as far as me being your wife, I can take care of that little problem" and they all watched as she walked away from the table with JJ right behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

Marital Woes-Ch 12

Penelope ran into the room and walked over to the window and as she looked out over the city tears streamed down her cheeks, JJ walked into the room and closed the door and quickly made her way to her friend. JJ put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "do you want to talk about it Garcie"?, Penelope said, "how could he do that to me JJ, how"?, JJ said, "can you tell me what happened down there please"?, she walked over to the chair and sat down and took a deep breath as she opened her mouth to speak.

JJ sat and listened as Penelope told her everything that happened lastnight and then Penelope said, "and to beat all he tried to deny to me that anything happened and that he didn't know what I was talking about". Penelope said, "so while I was here crying my eyes out lastnight he was screwing that tramp Amber".

Dave looked at Derek and said, "what did you do this time"?, he threw his hands up and said, "nothing, I didn't do anything", Dave stood up and said, "that's bullshit Morgan and you know it, now I suggest that you tell me what the hell you did to kitten this time". Derek took a deep breath and said, "lastnight I needed a drink sooooo I drove around until I found a bar and I had several drinks and of course".

Dave said, "and of course you were hit on by some of your type of bar bunny"?, he took a deep breath and said, "well I can't help it if some women still find me attractive and want to be with me". Reid was sitting there taking everything in as Dave said, "did you screw the little tramp Morgan"?, Derek said, "that would fall under the catagory of none of your damn business".

Reid watched as Dave grabbed Derek by the collar and said, "how the hell can you do that, you have an amazing woman at home, an amazing woman that loves you with her whole heart". Derek laughed and said, "well that woman that supposedly loves me with her whole heart just said that she could take care of us being married".

Reid said, "she's hurt Derek, you are out all night drinking and dancing and then you walk in here obviously still hung over and then you lie to your wife, YOUR WIFE, so how did you expect her to act"?, he stood up and said, "well sure as hell not the way she acted". Dave said, "I thought that the objective here was to get her to talk to you Morgan, not cause her to divorce you".

Hotch watched as his wife slowly ate the food in front of her, she looked up at him and said, "what"?, he shook his head and said, "nothing Em". She smiled and said, "please tell me", he sighed and said, "I'm glad that you are going to be alright, I mean I know that you have a long road to recovery but we are going to come through this and be even stronger, or at least I hope".

Emily said, "what does that mean, at least you hope"?, he said, "for us to try to work things out we need to be completely honest", she nodded her head and said, "I agree completely". Hotch leaned forward and said, "did you sleep with Morgan"?, she looked at him and shook her head and said, "no Aaron I didn't".

He said, "well then can you tell me what the hell happened"?, she put her spoon down and relaxed and told him everything that happened when she was at Derek and Penelopes. She said, "I can understand why she believed it because I know I would have if I would have seen it but I swear to you nothing happened between Derek and me, nothing but friendship".

She looked at Hotch and said, "now can you tell me what happened between you and Penelope"?, he took a deep breath and said, "well she came over to the house completely devastated about what she had seen and she needed somebody to vent to". Emily said, "was that all that happened was venting all that happened"?, he said, "I'm not gonna lie to you Emily, when Penelope told me what she saw and with all the problems we had been having I was hurt and I wanted to seek comfort".

Emily said, "oh my god you slept with Penelope didn't you"?, he shook his head and said, "no I didn't but if we hadn't got called away for this case I would have". Emily looked at him and said, "so if your cell hadn't of rung you and Penelope would have slept together"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes because we were both hurting at the thought of you and Derek cheating".

She said, "but we didn't Aaron, we didn't", he said, "I know that now Em and part of me didn't want to believe it then but we have been in a bad place for a long time". She shook her head and said, "ever since I had the miscarriage", he said, "we just couldn't communicate with each other and I tried to bury myself in my work instead of being here trying to work things out and the only thing that accommplished was pulling us farther apart".

Aaron looked at her and said, "do you want to try again"?, she looked at him and said, "do you"?, he put her hand in his and gently squeezed it and said, "I do". Emily smiled and said, "I love you Aaron, you and only you and I definitely want to try again", he stood up and gently kissed her lips and said, "I love you to Em, I always have and I always will".

JJ and Penelope were talking when Penelopes cell started ringing, she looked down and said, "I need to take this Jayje, this is the lawyer I called lastnight returning my call". JJ stood up and said, "what are you going to do Garcie"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I don't know Jayje, I just don't know", she then turned her cell on and said, "hello, thank you for calling me back" as she headed through the room to get some privacy.


	13. Chapter 13

Marital Woes-Ch 13

Penelope listened as the voice on the other end said, "yes Mrs. Morgan this is Jeffery Bradley and I'm returning your call, what can I do for you"?, Penelope said, "well I honestly don't know what to do". Jeffery said, "why don't you tell me what's going on and I will see what I can do to help".

Jeffery listened as Penelope told him what had happened about the Emily situation and then what had happened lastnight and Jeffery said, "well is there any way that you can salvage this marriage"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I would really like to, Derek and I have been together for years and I'm 3 months pregnant with our first child".

Penelope said, "I love Derek with everything I have inside me but I am so hurt right now, I don't know what to do or what to believe", Jeffery said, "it sounds to me like you want to try to make your marriage work, do you think that he can earn your trust again"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I honestly don't know, if he would just tell me the truth about everything maybe but if he doesn't there is no way that we can make it".

Derek looked up when Reids cell started ringing, he said, "hey Jayje, how's Penelope"?, Derek watched as Reids face paled and he said, "is something wrong with Penelope"?, Reid shook his head and said, "not physically no Derek". He looked at Reid and said, "will you please tell me what the hell is going on"?, Reid said, "okay Jayje, love you to" and then their call ended.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "you need to talk to Penelope and it needs to be soon", Derek said, "why, what's going on"?, Reid took a deep breath and said, "Penelope is talking to an attorney in the other room right now". Derek stood up and said, "I'm not going to lose my wife over this shit" and he watched as Derek ran from the room and headed toward the elevator.

Reid sent JJ a quick text letting her know that Derek was on the way and then laid the cell down on the table in front of him and waited for a few seconds before she sent him one back letting him know that she was heading downstairs so that Derek and Penelope could have some time alone to try to work through their problems.

Derek practically ran from the elevator to JJ and Penelopes door and as he raised his hand to knock the door flew open and JJ said, "oh hey Morgan". Derek said, "is baby girl still on the phone"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes", she said, "I'm starving so I'm going to go down and eat breakfast with my husband".

Derek smiled and said, "thanks Jayje", she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "good luck Derek, because believe me you are definitley gonna need it". He watched as she walked past him, he walked inside and closed the door and sat down on the bed and waited for his wife to come back into the room.

Emily looked at Hotch and said, "I think my pain meds are kicking in", he kissed her forehead and said, "rest is the best thing for you right now Em". She yawned and said, "will you be here when I wake up"?, he smiled and said, "there is no other place that I would rather be than here with you".

she smiled and said, "did the pain meds make me hallucinate that we are giving it another shot or are we really gonna do it"?, he brushed the hair away from her eyes and said, "you weren't hallucinating Em, we are going to give it another shot and I promise you that this time we are going to communicate".

Hotch gently squeezed her hand and said, "I've been thinking Em, what would you say if I suggested that we try to have another baby"?, she smiled and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really". She took a deep breath and said, "I love that idea", he kissed her lips and said, "when we get the all clear from the doctor we will start trying for another baby", she nodded her head and said, "I love you" as she closed her tired eyes.

Penelope walked through the door and said, "I'm starving Jayje", she then looked and saw Derek sitting on the bed, she said, "what are you doing in here"?, he said, "we need to talk baby girl". She swallowed and said, "not now Derek", he got up and walked over and pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you Penelope" and she gasped in surprise as he crashed his lips to hers. 


	14. Chapter 14

Marital Woes-Ch 14

Penelope pulled away and said, "what are you doing"?, he smiled at her and said, "if you don't recongize it when I kiss you then we are in more trouble than I thought". She walked away and said, "what do you want Derek"?, he followed her over to the window and said, "I want us to work this out".

She turned around and said, "oh you do huh"?, he looked at her and said, "yes I do, I love you baby girl, you are my life and I'm completely lost without you". She laughed and said, "yeah sure you are, why don't you run back to Amber"?, he said, "how did you know about her"?, she turned back around to the window and said, "I called your cell lastnight and she answered it".

Derek said, "baby I promise you nothing happened", she reached up and wiped the tears away and said, "can we not do this now"?, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "we have to because I'm not going to lose you and our baby". She pulled away and said, "don't you mean you don't want to lose me and Hotch's baby"?, he said, "I didn't mean that, I was an idiot to say that".

She turned around and looked at him and said, "we have so much stuff to work through but I don't know if I am strong enough to do it right now". He sighed and said, "why don't you just sit here and let me tell you what happened, or didn't happen", she sat down and took a deep breath as he opened his mouth to speak.

He looked down at her and said, "Emily came over because her and Hotch had another fight", Penelope sat back in the seat and listened as he said, "she wanted to talk to you but you were gone to the store so I invited her to come in". She nodded her head and waited for him to get to the part where she was almost naked.

Derek said, "I offered her something to drink and when I poured her the last glass of wine I turned around and there she was and it spilled all over her". He put his finger under her chin and said, "I need you to listen to me", she nodded her head as he said, "I told her she could put on one of my shirts and she did and then she came downstairs".

He took a deep breath and said, "she was telling me that she was afraid her marriage was over and I wrapped my arms around her and that was when you came in". She looked at him and said, "I don't know what you want me to say Derek", he said, "I want you to tell me that you believe me that nothing happened".

She sighed and said, "I want to Derek, I really do", he caressed the side of her face and said, "well then do it baby, please please believe me". He squeezed her hand and said, "now can you tell me what happened between you and Hotch"?, she said, "are you sure that you want me to do that"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm positive, no matter what happened I want to know".

she looked at him and said, "I ran to Aaron and told him everything I saw and I literally threw myself at him", Derek said, "YOU WHAT"?, she said, "you heard me I threw myself at him". Derek sat there listening as she told him that things were getting hot and heavy and she looked at him and said, "and if we hadn't got called away for that case then yes Aaron and I would have had sex".

Derek looked at her and said, "so you didn't have sex"?, she shook her head no and said, "no we didn't but we sure as hell could have", Derek said, "so if that phone hadn't have rung are you telling me that you would have went through with it and slept with Hotch"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "do you want the truth"?, he put her hands in his and said, "yes, the truth no matter what it is".

She looked at him and said, "I don't know, I mean I was devastated at the thought of you and Emily screwing in our house and all I wanted was someone to hold me and make me feel better". Derek said, "so you ran to Hotch"?, she said, "I figured if you were sleeping with his wife then I could sleep with her husband".

She looked at Derek and said, "now do you believe me that nothing happened between me and Hotch"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes sweetness I do". Penelope said, "okay that's one problem down and two to go", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "what do you want to clear up next"?, she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it and said, "the little one, did you really doubt that the baby was yours"?, he looked her in the eyes and said, "never goddess, never".

She said, "well then why did you say what you said"?, he said, "I was an idiot, I know that you love me and would never cheat on me, not ever". She wiped the tears away and said, "but I almost did cheat", he leaned in and gently kissed her forehead and said, "you could have but you didn't".

Penelope looked at him and said, "alright what about Amber"?, he said, "welllll I needed a drink and I drove around until I found a bar and after a few minutes she made her way over and asked for a dance". She looked at him and said, "and why didn't you say no"?, he said, "because I was hurting and needed a way to relieve some stress".

Penelope said, "how drunk did you get"?, he said, "I was so drunk that I slept in the parking lot in the car", she said, "did you ever think about sleeping with Amber"?, he shook his head and said, "nopeeeeee not ever, you are the only woman I want in my life, you are the woman I am gonna spend the rest of my life with and that's never gonna change".

He leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said, "please tell me that you believe me", she took a deep breath before she opened her mouth to speak.


	15. Chapter 15

This Chapter contains sexual content

Marital Woes-Ch 15

Derek felt his heart racing faster and faster as he waited for her to answer, he looked at her and said, "come on baby girl, please don't keep me waiting much longer". She smiled and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan and you are the man that I am going to spend the rest of my life with so yes I believe you".

He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you so much baby girl", his lips then gently brushed against hers and she wrapped her arms around his waist as she pulled him closer. When they pulled apart he whispered, "can you do me a favor"?, she looked up at him and said, "depends on what the favor is".

His lips then hovered hers as he said, "can you please call that lawyer back and tell him that you won't be needing his services"?, she shook her head and said, "I can't do that". He looked up at her and said, "but you said that you believe me", she put her finger over his lips and said, "the reason I can't do that is that I've already told him that his services are no longer needed".

Derek grinned and said, "really"?, she smiled up at him and said, "yes really", he slid his hand down on her stomach and said, "hello in there little one this is your daddy". She put her hand on top of his and smiled as he said, "your mommy and I love you so much and we can't wait to meet you".

When Derek looked up at her she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, as their hands explored each others bodies clothes went flying all over the room. Soon they were rolling all over the top of the bed like a couple of horny teenagers, Derek hovered over her and said, "you are so beautiful goddess, so so beautiful"

His lips kissed their way from her lips down to the crook of her neck and as he gently tugged on her ear she whispered, "make me yours Derek,  
make love to me". He smiled down at her and said, "your wish is my command gorgeous" his mouth then wasted no time in devouring hers as their tongues battled for control as he gently slid inside her.

Emily opened her eyes and saw her husband looking at some paperwork, she yawned and said, "did the team get another case"?, he looked up at her and said, "hey beautiful, oh no this is paperwork from your case, I was just finishing it up". She said, "did you call Erin"?, he nodded his head and said, "I did".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "andddddddd"?, he laughed and said, "she is giving the entire team some much needed time off", Emily grinned and said, "really"?, he said, "yes, we are all on break for the next 10 days". She sighed and said, "that was nice of her", he said, "it sure was but she knew that we all needed the rest and you needed the time to heal so it all works out".

Emily watched as Hotch put the paperwork down and stood up and walked over to her bedside and leaned down and brushed his lips gently against hers. When they pulled apart he whispered, "I love you Em and I'm so glad that we are giving our marriage another try", she smiled and said,  
"so am I Aaron, so am I".

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around Dereks waist as he slid deeper inside her, for the first time in several days Penelope felt totally safe and loved. Derek slid in and out of her effortlessly as she moaned underneath him as each glorious thrust was bringing them both closer and closer to release.

Penelope arched her back and met Derek thrust for thrust and as their bodies moved as one the room filled with the sound of their moans and groans of passion. Penelope felt her orgams quickly approaching and as Derek pounded into her over and over she came hard screaming his name.

He collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "that was", she finished his sentence and said, "perfect", he kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her and said, "yes, yes it was". She laid her head on his chest and sighed happily as he ran his hand up and down her back, she said, "I love you Derek".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to baby girl, I always have and I always will" she smiled as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Dereks heart. The room was so quiet and it didn't take long before they had both drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others loving arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Marital Woes-Ch 16

Emily smiled happily as she looked up at her husband and said, "I can't wait to get out of here", he said, "well we might be going home by Monday". She squeezed his hand and said, "really, because I am missing my baby so much", Hotch said, "yes really, the doctor said that she wanted to watch for signs of infection and if there is none then you can go home in a few days".

Hotch sat down on the side of the bed and said, "would you like to talk to Jack"?, she nodded her head and said, "can we, I fell like I haven't talked to him in weeks". He then pulled out his cell and dialed home and after a few rings their housekeeper Jessie answered the phone and said, "Hotchner residence".

Hotch said, "Jessie it's Aaron, is Jack still awake"?, she said, "he sure is would you like to talk to him"?, he said, "yes please", she laughed and said, "hang on" a few seconds later Hotch could hear Jack running across the room. When Jack picked up the phone he said. "hiiii daddy".

Hotch said, "hi buddy are you being good for Jessie"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh, are you and momma gonna be coming home soon"?,  
he said, "hopefully by Monday buddy". Jack said, "where's momma"?, he put the phone on speaker and said, "she's right here", Emily said, "hi baby".

Jack said, "mommaaaaa I've missed you sooooo much, are you okay"?, she said, "momma is going to be fine, I had an accident but in a few days me and daddy will be coming home". He took a deep breath and said, "do you promise momma"?, she grinned and said, "I promise baby", he grinned and said, "good because I miss you and daddy soooooo much".

Emily said, "and daddy and I miss you to", he yawned and Emily said, "I think that somebody is sleepy don't you baby"?, he said, "uh huh", she grinned and said, "daddy will call you when we are on the way home okay baby"?, he laughed and said, "okay momma, I love you and daddy sooo very much and I'll see you soon".

Hotch said, "we love you to buddy and we will be home as soon as we can", Jack took a deep breath and said, "alright daddy, nighttttt", Hotch and Emily in unison said, "goodnight baby" as the call ended. Emily looked up at her husband and said, "thank you so much for that I really needed it".

He put his cell back in his pocket and kissed her on the lips and said, "you are very welcome Em, I think we both needed to hear our sons voice". She sighed happily and said, "I love you Aaron Hotchner", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "and I love you Emily Hotchner, now and forever".

Derek woke up and smiled as he realized that what had happened a couple of hours before wasn't a dream but was in fact real, he snuggled in closer to Penelope and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you goddess". Penelope smiled and looked over her shouldre and said,  
"I love you to handsome".

He grinned and said, "when I woke up I thought everything that happened between us was a dream", she rolled over and laid her head down on his chest and said, "it was definitely real". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I can't believe I was so stupid and that my stupidity almost cost me the most important thing in my life, you".

Derek slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "I am so happy about the baby, I can't believe that in a few short months we are going to have a little one to hold in our arms and love". She smiled up at him and said, "neither can I handsome, neither can I", she bit down on her lip and said, "can I ask you something"?, he said, "sweetness you can ask me anything".

She sighed and said, "do you think I am going to be a good mom"?, he grinned and said, "you are going to be a great mom", she laid her head back down on his chest and said, "and you are going to be the best daddy in the entire world". Derek chuckled and said ,"do you really think so"?, she nodded her head and said, "I know so".  
Derek rolled her over onto her back and crashed his lips against hers just as the door flew open and JJ stepped inside


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter contains sexual content

Marital Woes-Ch 17

Penelope gasped and quickly pulled the cover up over her as JJ said, "ohhhhhh my god Garcie, I'm so sorry", Derek laughed and said, "it's okay Jayje, it's okay". She held her hand up in front of her face and said, "I I I I'm gonna go so that you two can continue doing whatever you are doing".

Derek and Penelope both laughed as JJ ran out of the room closing the door behind her, Penelope buried her head in Dereks chest and said, "I am so embarrased". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "sweetness we didn't do anything wrong, we are married and trust me we aren't the only people to ever have sex".

She looked up at him and said, "I know but", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "there are no buts goddess, I love you and you love me and we are going to be together for the rest of our lives and nothing and I mean nothing is gonna change that". She smiled as she rolled him over onto his back and straddled him.

He raised up and crashed his mouth to hers and as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth she moaned in pleasure, his hands slid down her body and started caressing her soft firm ass. When they pulled apart she said, "I love you so damn much", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "you are my world baby girl, you and this little one here are my everything".

she put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him down on the mattress, his hands automatically made their way up to her amazingly perky breasts. Penelope threw her head back and screamed his name as he started caressing her breasts and gently squeezing on both of her nipples.

JJ walked into the dining area and sat down beside Reid and buried her head in his shoulder, he hugged her tight and said, "baby what's wrong are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm mortified but fine". Dave said, "why are you mortified"?, she said, "I just ran in on Derek and Penelope having sex, that is why I'm mortified".

Dave laughed and said, "wasn't the door locked"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, that's how I was able to walk right in", Reid kissed her on the forehead and said, "it's alright Jayje everything is alright". She smiled at Reid and Dave and said, "this means that the talk of the divorce is over".

Dave nodded his head and said, "that's the best news I've heard in a while", JJ sighed and said, "me to Dave, now if Hotch and Emily can get everything worked out then our family will be back to normal". Reid leaned forward adn said, "how about we finish breakfast and then head over to the hospital to check on Em"?, Dave and JJ smiled and she said, "that sounds like a great idea Spence".

They all picked up their menus as they tried to figure out what they wanted, Hotch smiled at Emily as she took the last drink of her juice before pushing her tray away. She said, "what are you smiling about Mr. Hotchner"?, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers and said, "I'm smiling about you Mrs. Hotchner".

Emily laid her head back against the pillow and said, "I wonder when they are going to change my bandages"?, Hotch said, "they should be in anytime now". Hotch turned and looked at the door when someone knocked, he said, "come in doctor, come in", she walked into the room and said,  
"how are you feeling this morning Emily"?, she said, "a lot better thank you".

The doctor said, "I'm going to check your stitches and put clean bandages on them", Emily nodded her head and watched as the doctor very carefully unwrapped her arms and started cleaning the stitches. Hotch said, "how are her arms looking"?, the doctor said, "so far so good and I am very happy that there are no signs of infection".

Emily smiled and said, "that's great news doctor", she smiled and said, "yes it is Emily, that is a very good sign", Hotch and Emily then watched as the doctor covered her stitches with medication before wrapping both arms up. She gathered the dirty bandages and said, "do you need anything for pain"?, she shook her head and said, "no, not right now".

The doctor said, "if you change your mind please don't hesitate to let us know", she smiled at the doctor and said, "thank you", she said,  
"you are very welcome Emily and I will be back later" before walking out of the room. Hotch sat back down on the bed and put Emilys hands in his and said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours Em"?, she took a deep breath and said, "Derek and Penelope".

Penelope collapsed against Dereks chest and sighed happily as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded over both of their bodies, Derek wrapped his arms around her body and said, "that was amazing". She looked up at him and kissed his lips and said, "yes, yes it was", he playfully slapped her on the ass and said, "you are looking so beautiful, you are practically glowing".

She grinned and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he rolled them over and hovered over her and said, "I have a few ideas", she smiled and said, "I believe that I have created a monster". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "oh you have baby girl, you most definitley have", he pulled the cover up as they started making slow and very passionate love.


	18. Chapter 18

Marital Woes-Ch 18

About an hour later Emily smiled when she looked up at her door and saw JJ, Reid and Dave walking into the room, they walked over and one at a time gently hugged her. Hotch smiled as he stepped back letting JJ sit down beside Emily so that they could talk, Dave nodded his head and Hotch followed him across the room.

Hotch looked at him and said, "what's up Dave"?, Dave said, "that's what I want you to tell me, how are things with you and Em"?, he grinned and said, "we've talked everything out and we are going to give our marriage another shot". Dave put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said,  
"that's great news Aaron".

Hotch glanced over at Emily and then back at Dave and said, "the doctor was in a little while ago and changed her bandages and said, "so far so good with no signs of infection to her wounds". Dave smiled and said, "that's great, any idea when she might get to head home"?, he sighed and said, "maybe Monday, they want her to stay just to be on the safe side and I tend to agree with them", Dave nodded his head in agreement with Hotch.

Emily smiled and said, "so any news on the Derek/Penelope front"?, JJ blushed and Emily said, "ohhhhhhh if you are blushing it must be some good stuff so dish it Jayje". JJ said, "I walked in on them having sex", Emily laughed and said, "ohhhh my god JJ I bet that you were so mortified"?, she nodded her head and said, "guilty as charged".

JJ looked over her shoulder at Hotch and Dave talking and leaned in and whispered, "any news on you and Aaron"?, Emily smiled and said, "we are going to give our marriage another shot and JJ when I get the all clear from the doctors we are going to try to have another baby". JJ gently squeezed Emilys hand and said, "ohhhhh honey I'm so happy for you, for the both of you".

Dave and ". Hotch walked back over and he said, "what are you so happy about"?, when Emily gets released from the doctor her and Hotch are going to try for another baby". Dave put his hand on Hotch's shoulder and said, "congratulations old man", Reid said, "did you tell Hotch what JJ ran in on at the hotel"?, Hotch looked at Dave and said, "do I really want to know"?, Dave said, "ohhh yeah you do".

Hotch crossed his arms and said, "what did you run in on JJ"?, she blushed and said, "wellllllll I accidently ran in on Derek and Penelope having sex". Hotch laughed and said, "oh really now"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yep so that means that all four of you guys are getting back to normal huh"?, Hotch and Emily both nodded their heads in agreement and said, "definitley.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside Penelope and said, "damn baby girl, are you trying to kill me"?, she rolled over onto her side and laid her head down on his chest and said, "no my love, never". He kissed the top of her head and said, "I was afraid that I would never get to hold you in my arms and make love to you again".

She looked up at him and said, "and there for a while I was thinking the same thing handsome", she sighed happily and said, "what time is it handsome"?, he looked at his watch and said, "it's almost 1:00 why sweetness"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I need to go talk to Emily and you need to talk to Hotch".

He threw his head back and said, "but baby", she said, "don't but baby me Derek Michael Morgan, you need to make up with Hotch just like I need to make up with Em". He smiled at her and said, "alright alright I give up let's get dressed and head over to the hospital", she winked at him and said, "when we get back here later I'll show you how much I love you".

He licked her lips and said, "promises promises baby girl", she slid her hand down and stroked him and said, "I always keep my promises my sexy chocolate drop". Derek smiled and said, "I've got a great idea", she said, "you do, what's that"?, he smiled and slid his hand up to her breast and said, "why don't we take a shower together before we head over to the hospital"?, she said, "ohhhhh I love the way you think handsome".

She threw the cover back and jumped up and said, "see if you can catch me hotstuff", he got up and ran after her chasing her into their huge bathroom and seconds later all that you could hear was at first giggles and then the sounds of another round of passionate lovemaking.


	19. Chapter 19

Marital Woes-Ch 19

JJ waved from the door as they headed down the hall, they were heading out to get some lunch and also to give Hotch and Emily some very much needed time alone. Hotch brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "be honest with me Em, how is the pain"?, she said, "right now it's pretty bad, do you think that you could go to the nurses station and see if I can have something please"?, he winked at her and said,  
"sure honey" and she watched as he headed across the hall to the nurses station.

Derek and Penelope were all cuddled up in the elevator, he leaned down and gently kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you so much sweetness". She looked up at him and said, "I love you to handsome" before their lips met in a fiery kiss, they reluctantly pulled apart when the elevator doors opened.

They stepped off and headed down the hall toward Emilys room, whey they got to the door they stopped and looked in and saw Emily with her eyes closed. Hotch looked over his shoulder and saw Derek and Penelope and said, "come in, come in", they walked inside and Emily opened her eyes and said, "hey guys".

Derek looked down at Hotch and said, "can I talk to you for a minute outside"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah sure", he stood up and walked over and gently kissed Emily on the lips and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes". She smiled and said, "okay Aaron, this way PG and I can talk", Hotch nodded his head and said, "see ya soon" as he and Derek headed out of the room.

Penelope sat down in the chair beside Emilys bed and said, "so how are you doing"?, she said, "I'm doing better now, they gave me some pain meds a few minutes ago". Penelope leaned forward and said, "I'm so sorry that you got hurt", Emily gently put her hand on Penelopes and said,  
"none of this was your fault PG, none of it".

She said, "but it is, you took the pain that was meant for me", Emily smiled at her and said, "I couldn't let him hurt you or the baby, I just couldn't". Penelope opened her mouth to say something and Emiy said, "you are one of my best friends in the world and I love you, Derek and my little niece or nephew and will do anything to keep you all safe".

Derek and Hotch walked out of the hospital and walked across the street to the park and sat down on one of the benches and Derek took a deep breath and said, "I'm so sorry that I hit you but in my defense at the time I was hurt thinking that you had slept with my wife". Hotch took a deep breath and said, "I was devastated thinking the same thing about you and Em".

Derek said, "I can promise you that nothing happened between me and Em, nothing at all but friendship", Hotch looked up at Derek and said,  
"I know Morgan and I'm sure that you and Penelope have discussed what went on between me and her"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes she has".

Hotch said, "I love my wife Derek, Emily and Jack are my world and when I thought that she had cheated on me my heart was shattered", Derek said, "I completely understand man because when I thought that you and baby girl had slept together all I wanted to do was take out my anger on something and that is when I hit you".

Hotch said, "well I wasn't Mr. innocent in the whole thing either, it was as much my fault as it was Penelopes", Derek put his hand on Hotch's shoulder and said, "I hope that we can get past this". Hotch smiled and said, "so do I Morgan", Derek held out his hand and said, "friends man"?, Hotch grinned as he shook Dereks hand and said, "friends".

They sat there on the bench and Hotch laughed and said, "soooooooooo I heard that you had a surprise visitor this morning"?, Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh yeah Jayje definitely got an eye full of me and baby girl this morning". Hotch grinned and said, "I can imagine", Derek said, "the look on her face was priceless", Hotch laughed and said, "I bet it was, I bet it was".  
Penelope said, "I'm so sorry for the way I acted Em", Emily said, "it's okay PG, it's okay, I would have done the same thing if I would have been in your shoes". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "when I saw what I saw at my house I was devastated and I needed somebody to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright".

Emily watched and nodded her head as Penelope said, "I wanted him to know that you were cheating on him with Derek and I wanted us to make the two of you as miserable as you had made us". Penelope said, "I threw myself at Hotch and if we hadn't got called away by this case I would have", Emily said, "I know, you and Aaron would have made love".

Penelope shook her head and said, "no we wouldn't have made love it would have been to people having sex, finding comfort in the arms of someone else that has hurting like me". Emily put her hand in Penelopes and said, "PG I really want us to get past this and move on", she nodded her head and said, "me to, me to Em"

Emily grinned at Penelope and said, "wellllllllll I hear that you had a visitor this morning"?, Penelope blushed and said, "ohhhhhhh my god Em, I was soooooooo mortified". Emily laughed and said, "I bet you were PG", Penelope and Emily were still laughing about it when their men and the rest of the team came into the room a few minutes later.


	20. Chapter 20

Marital Woes-Ch 20

The rest of the weekend flew by fast with no complications for Emily and she couldn't be happier as she sits in the wheelchair with a huge smile on her face. Hotch kisses her gently on the lips and says, "are you ready to get out of her and back to our boy"?, she sighed happily and said, "I am Aaron, I definitley am".

He grabbed her bag as the nurse wheeled her out of the room and toward the elevator, he looked down at her and said, "Garcia and JJ have called the pilot and had the big couch fixed up for you so that you can rest on the flight back to Virginia". She grinned when he put his hand in hers and said, "I love you Emily".

She winked at him and said, "you better", he laughed and said, "ohhhhhh I do, I do and from this day forward I am going to show you everyday how much I love you". As the doors opened she smiled to see Dave sitting at the door in the SUV, she gently raised her arm and waved happily at him.

Hotch opened the door and she stood up and slowly got into the back seat where Hotch ever so gently fastened her seatbelt and kissed her on the lips before closing the door and getting in the front seat beside Rossi. Emily said, "where is everybody else"?, Dave looked over his shoulde and said, "they are waiting for us on the jet already", she smiled and nodded her head as they pulled away from the hospital.

Derek walked up behind Penelope and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you sweetness", she giggled and said, "I love you to handsome". She put her hand on her stomach and said, "we both do", he sighed happily and said, "I still can't believe that in a few months we are going to be parents".

She turned around in his arms and said, "we don't have much time to get the nursery planned and finished and then we've got", he silenced her by crashing his lips to hers. When they pulled apart he said, "you were babbling again goddess", she laughed and said, "I was wasn't I"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeppp".

JJ wrapped her arms around Reid as he gently started kissing the side of her neck, she said, "I love you Spence", he pulled away for a second and said, "I love you to Jayje". Derek and Penelope walked into the room and Derek laughed and said, "get a roommmmm", Reid laughed and said,  
"we've got a house full of rooms and when we get back home we are gonna use every one of them".

JJ blushed and said, "Spenceeeeee"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "whattttttt"?, Penelope said, "you just embarrased my sweetpea I do believe". JJ laughed as Penelope and Derek sat down across form them and Derek said, "baby girl and I were talking about the nursery",  
JJ said, "you need to start planning soon".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "yeah that's what Derek said,", JJ said, "ohhh ohhh ohhhh and we get to plan a baby shower for you and baby Morgan". Derek said, "momma is gonna freak out when she finds out that she is going to be a grandma finally", Penelope smiled and said,  
"yeah she has always wanted grandbabies from her baby boy".

JJ sighed as she relaxed against Reids side, she crossed her legs and said, "this has been a long weekend hasn't it"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "it sure has Jayje". Derek smiled and said, "when we get home we need to start planning for that nursery", Reid said, "maybe we can take a weekend when we don't have a case and get it finished for you"?, Penelope smiled at Reid and said, "I can't ask you guys to do that".

Dave walked on the jet and said, "can't ask us to do what kitten"?, Reid looked up at Dave when Penelope said, "take one of your free weekends and fix the nursery for baby Morgan". Hotch and Emily walked onto the jet and Emily said, "I think that's a great idea PG", Penelope smiled and said, "how are you doing Em"?, she yawned and said, "hurting some".

Hotch helped her down on the couch and covered her up and said, "they gave her some pain meds before she left so she should sleep all the way home". Emily smiled at her friends as she could feel her eyes closing, she was exhausted and when Hotch looked back over at her a few minutes later she was sound asleep.

Reid smiled and said, "do you have the round the clock care ready"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, she doesn't like the fact that she will have a nurse living at home with us for a little while butttttt I need to know that she has somebody to take care of her when we are away on a case".

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and smiled knowing that things were back on track for everybody, this past week had been a long one and everybody had been through a lot. Hotch sighed and said, "it's a good thing that we still have the rest of this next week off because we are all gonna need to rest up", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they felt the jet lift off the tarmac.


	21. Chapter 21

I want to thank everybody for their reviews and to the guest reviewer, honey this story is fiction it isn't real so if you don't want to read it you don't have to

Marital Woes-Ch 21

The next couple of weeks flew by as Emily was healing at home being constantly checked on by her husband and her BAU family, her nurse was an amazing older woman named Abby who treated Emily like the daughter she never had but always wanted. Emily was getting stronger and stronger everyday and she couldn't wait to get back to work.

Hotch and the team were gone on a case to Maryland and he had called several times that day to check on her and had missed her every time,  
once she had been asleep, once she was having therapy and the third time she was gone for a doctors appointment. Emily looked at Abby when she saw that she had missed three calls from her husband and said, "I better call Aaron and let him know that I'm alright before he sends a search party out looking for us".

Abby laughed and said, "yeah you better honey because you know how much that man loves you"?, she nodded her head yes as she picked up her cell and dialed his number. Hotch was sitting at the table looking at crime scene pictures with Derek and Reid when his cell started to ring.

He pulled it off of his belt and said, "Hotchner", Emily laughed and said, "well hello Hotchner", he smiled and said, "I've been trying to call you all day Em, where have you been"?, she said, "well I've been asleep, I had therapy and we just got back from my doctors appointment at the hospital".

Hotch said, "what did the doctor say"?, she smiled and said, "my wounds are at 80% healed and I have one more therapy session and one more appointment with her before we see if I'm able to go back to work". Hotch smiled and said, "that sounds great Em, we all miss you and can't wait for you to come back to work.

She laughed and said, "I can't wait either Aaron, this sitting home with nothing to do is sooooo not me", Abby laughed and Emily turned around and said, "well you know it's true Abby". Abby nodded her head and said, "ohhhh I know it's true honey", Hotch said, "so how are you feeling today"?, she said, "I'm doing good but my arms are hurting a little from the therapy".

Hotch said, "maybe you should take something for pain and lay down and rest"?, she sighed and said, "I don't like taking those things Aaron and you know it". He said, "I know that you don't like taking them honey but they help you rest and rest is what you need right now", she took a deep breath and said, "that's what Abby said".

Hotch laughed and said, "well then why don't you listen to us and take the meds and lay down and rest", she said, "alright Aaron, alright I give up I'll take the meds and rest". He got up and walked over to the window and said, "I love you Em and I'll call back as soon as I can and check on you".

She smiled and said, "I know honey, just please be careful", he said, "always my love, always" before the call ended, Emily turned around and smiled when she saw Abby standing beside her with her pain meds in her hand. Abby said, "you take these and lay down and rest and I'll fix that pasta salad that you like so much".

Emily grinned and said, "you are so good to me Abby and I don't think that I will ever be able to thank you for taking such good care of me since you've been here". Abby smiled and said, "I'm just glad that you are getting better Emily and soon you will be able to go back to work with your family", she nodded her head as she laid down and Abby covered her up with the throw from the back of the couch.

Reid looks at Hotch and says, "how is Em doing"?, Hotch said, "one more doctors appointment and one more therapy session and then she will be rechecked to see when she can come back to work". Derek put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "that's great man", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "and I can't wait, I miss her and she misses us and you know that she hates being at home all day".

Derek opened his mouth to say something when his cell started ringing, he reached down and took it off his belt and said, "please tell me that you've found something goddess". She laughed and said, "well of course I did hotstuff, the victims had all been at the same diner just hours before they were taken".

Hotch said, "can you give us the address"?, she said, "it's already been sent to your cells", Derek said, "you are the best", she laughed and said, "awwww handsome you're only saying that because it's true", everybody laughed and he said, "you got me there sweetness", she said,  
"stay safe my super crimefighters, Garcie out", Derek smiled as he put the cell on his belt before they quickly made their way out of the police station.


	22. Chapter 22

Marital Woes-Ch 22

The team pulled up to the side of the diner and slowly made their way inside with half of them going around to the back and the other half going around to the front. When they started moving towards the storage room they heard a woman screaming and crying, Derek opened the door and yelled, "FBI freeze".

The unsub laughed and said, "welllll welllllll lookey here, the FBI are here to stop me from killing your sexy ass", the woman looked around the room as she watched the team make their way inside. He pointed a gun at her head and said, "drop your guns or the bitch gets it", Hotch said, "you know that isn't gonna happen".

Derek watched as the unsub slowly caressed the side of her face and said, "the only reason she is still alive is that I wanted her to know what it was like to have sex with a real man, she was going to give herself to me over and over without abandon". He sighed and said, "since that's over I have no reason to keep her alive".

He then took a deep breath and said, "goodbye Anita" and as the team watched his finger getting ready to pull the trigger Derek, JJ and Reid fired several shots into the unsub. The woman screamed as she watched his body hit the floor, Hotch and Dave then quickly worked to get the victim untied so the medics could check her out.

Hotch and the team stepped aside and let the locals have the crime scene, Derek headed toward the SUV and looked over at Reid and said, "I think when we get back home we need a drink". Reid said, "I don't know", JJ leaned in and said, "we're in, we are definitley in", Dave said,  
"sounds like a plan, after this last case and the last month we all need to just let loose and relax", the team sighed as they got into the SUVs and headed toward the jet.

When they stepped onto the jet and m, made their way to their seats Derek said, "we are heading out for a drink or you know 10 when we get home are you up for it"?, he took a deep breath and said, "can I get a raincheck, the only thing I want to do is go home and be with me wife and son".

Derek put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "that's fine man, a raincheck it is for you", he smiled as he pulled out his cell to call and let Emily know that they were coming home. Abby smiled as she walked over and picked the phone up off the table, she headed over toward the kitchen and said, "hello Aaron is everything okay"?, he grinned and said, "everything's fine, I was just calling to let Em know that we are on the way home".

Abby said, "she took the pain meds and laid down and she is still sleeping but I can wake her up for you"?, he quickly said, "oh no let her sleep, we will be home in a couple of hours". Abby said, "do you want me to tell Emily that you are on the way if she wakes up before you get here"?, he laughed and said, "nahhhh I'll surprise her", Abby laughed as the call ended a few seconds later.

Penelope was sitting at her computer rubbing her temples when her cell started ringing, she picked it up and smiled when she saw "Hotstuff"  
flashing on the ID. She said, "whatcha doin my love"?, he laughed and said, "I'm on my way home to you sweetness". She sighed and said, "that's great news handsome".

Derek said, "when we land we are thinking about heading out for a few drinks are you up for hanging out with us for a few minutes before we head home"?, she laughed and said, "well of course I am but remember this momma to be can't drink". Derek said, "we will think of something you can drink".

Penelope said, "orrrrrrrr I could take some tea with me when we go", he said, "my baby is always prepared isn't she"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I try handsome". Derek sat back in his seat and said, "we should be home soon, why don't you lay down and rest and I'll wake you up when we get there".

She grinned and said, "you've talked me into it, I'm a little tired tonight", he said, "baby if you don't feel like going out tonight we don't have to". She said, "there is nothing that I would rather do than spend some time with my favorite crimefighters", he took a deep breath and said, "lay down and rest baby girl and I'll see ya soon".

Penelope said, "I love you handsome", he said, "I love you to sweetness" and she laid down and said, "alright this momma is laying down now and she will see you soon". Derek laughed and said, "see you soon baby" and then the call ended, Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "daddy will be here soon" she then closed her eyes and before she knew it she was waking up to the feeling of her husbands lips on the side of her neck.

She laughed and said, "hello yourself handsome", he said, "are you ready to head out"?, she raised up and he helped her up and she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I'm soooooo ready handsome, this girl is ready to get her groove thing on". Derek laughed and shook his head as they walked out of her office heading to join the rest of the team.


	23. Chapter 23

Marital Woes-Ch 23

A few minutes later the team walked into their favorite haunt and made their way over to their favorite table, the batender looked up and smiled as he saw them walk in. Derek said, "the usual, welllll for everybody except for my baby girl", he winked as he went to fixing their usual drinks.

Derek went to get the drinks and the bartender leaned in and said, "what can I get for Penelope"?, Derek said, "she brought tea with her, all she needs is a glass". He grinned as he put a glass on the tray and said, "just getting back from a case"?, he blew out a breath and said,  
"yeah Tony, it was a bad one and we are all glad to be home".

He smiled and said, "the first round is on the house", Derek put his hand on Tonys shoulder and said, "thanks man, we appreciate that", he smiled as he watched Derek head back over to the table. Reid said, "what were you thanking Tony for"?, Derek said, "the first round was on the house".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Tony, you're the best", he winked at her and said, "anything for you beautiful", she looked up at Derek and said, "you are looking might tired hotstuff". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm exhausted goddess and I'm so glad that Strauss gave us the next week off".

She grinned at him as he said, "and who knows maybe we can even get the nursery finished while we're off", she clapped her hands and said,  
"that would be great hotstuff". She rubbed her stomach and said, "it's only about 5 months until our little one makes it's entrance into this world ya know"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yep I know and I'm going to make sure that everything is ready and waiting for him or her when they arrive".

JJ smiled and said, "do you know how you want the nursery decorated"?, she grinned and said, "ohhhhh yes, I know exactly what I want", Derek kissed her temple and said, "and what my baby girl wants, my baby girl gets". She took a sip of her tea and said, "sooooo let's get this party started", everybody laughed as they took a sip of their drink.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "care to dance sweetness"?, she laughed and said, "lead the way my love, lead the way", he took her by the hand and led her to the center of the floor and pulled her in his arms. She sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I don't know what I would do without you baby girl".

She looked up at him and said, "well you aren't going to have to find out because I'm not going anywhere", he laughed and said, "if you did I would find you". She kissed his lips and said, "why would I leave when I have everything I could ever want right here"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I love you Penelope Morgan", she winked at him and said, "I love you to Derek Morgan".

Hotch tossed his keys on the table as he stepped inside the house, he looked up and saw Abby coming through the house and said, "how's Emily doing tonight"?, she grinned and said, "she got up and ate dinner and watched some tv and then headed upstairs about an hour ago, she was exhausted and I told her to go on up and that I would lock up".

He said, "what about Jack"?, he ate dinner, watched some tv, played in his room, and then he had his bath and went to bed about half an hour before Emily did". He yawned and said, "thanks for taking care of them for me", she smiled and said, "you are very welcome", she picked her cup up and took a sip of tea.

Hotch grinned and said, "well I think that I'm gonna turn in and cuddle with my wife", Abby smiled and said, "can I get you something to eat Aaron"?, he shook his head and said, "no thank you, right now all I need is my wife and son. Abby watched as he made his way up the stairs and disappearted down the hall.

He opened Jacks door and smiled as he saw him sleeping, he walked over and kissed his son on the top of the head and whispered, "I love you so much Jack". He then got up and made his way to the door and turned and took one final look at his son before closing the door and making his way down the hall toward his wife.

Hotch toed off his shoes and took off his jacket before crawling on the bed with his wife, he gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. She tiredly opened her eyes and said, "Aaron, you're home", he kissed her lips and said, "I'm here Em, now go back to sleep".

He snuggled up close with her and smiled as he watched her fall asleep, he then laid his head down and closed his eyes and before he knew it he was falling asleep himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Marital Woes-Ch 24

The next several days passed by quickly as Penelope, JJ and Emily were sitting in the Hotchner living room planning out the nursery, Emily said, "when do you find out the sex of the baby"?, Penelope said, "we are suppose to go tomorrow for my check up and hopefully this little one will be cooperative and let us see what he or she is".

JJ laughed and said, "it took us several tries before we could tell what Henry was going to be", Emily said, "same here with Jack but if you aren't able to find out you can do it in the neutral colors like you were talking about earlier". Penelope took a sip of her tea and said, "very true Em, very true".

Derek, Hotch, Dave and Reid were at Casa Morgan getting everything ready so that when Penelope had her appointment all they would have to do is paint the walls white and then put up the wall paper. Hotch looked at Derek and said, "I don't know if you know or not but the girls have planned a surprise baby shower for Penelope soon".

Dave grinned and said, "do you want a son or a daughter"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "the sex doesn't matter to me, the only thing that does matter is that the baby is healthy and happy". Reid said, "I was the same way and when he was born I counted 10 little fingers and 10 little toes and kissed his little head"

Reid said, "just wait until they put that beautiful baby in your arms for the first time, your heart will just melt", Hotch nodded his head and said, "he's right it will, I know mine did the first time I looked down into Jacks little face". Dave laughed and said, "I bet kitten is anxiously waiting to find out the sex of the baby isn't she"?, he nodded his head and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh yeah, she can't wait".

Penelope rubbed her stomach said, "I have a feeling that this little angel here is a girl", JJ and Emily laughed and she said, "did either of you have a feeling with your babies"?, they looked at each other and then her and in unison said, "yeppppp". She grinned and said, "and were either of you right"?, they both sighed happily and nodded their heads yes.

JJ said, "have you and Derek started thinking about names yet"?, she took a deep breath and shook her head no and said, "not yet but we still have plenty of time for that". Emily said, "that time will slip away faster than you know Garcie", she bit her lip and said, "you're right Em, you are so right".

Emily said, "when is Fran and the girls coming"?, she said, "well Fran is suppose to be here tonight and the girls are coming this weekend,  
they both had to work this week". Penelope said, "Fran was so excited when Derek told her about the baby", JJ said, "I bet she was because she has always wanted grandbabies from her baby boy", they all laughed as JJ's cell started ringing in the background.

She picked it up and Penelope and Emily watched and listened as she said, "yes mam, yes mam I understand", Emily said, "I bet they have a case and that there isn't another team available". JJ walked back over and said, "you would be right", she then dialed Hotchs cell and after a few rings she heard, "what's up JJ"?, she took a deep breath and said, "we've got a bad case and Strauss needs us to do this because there isn't another team available".

Hotch turned and looked at Derek, Dave and Reid and said, "alright JJ we will meet you and Penelope in the round table room as soon as possible",  
the call then ended. JJ and Penelope hugged Emily before making their way out the door, a few minutes later when they were on the way to the BAU Penelope said, "what's this case about Jayje"?, she said, "somebody is men from the same bar in a small town in Alabama".

Penelope listened as JJ said, "they are keeping them for several days and beating, torturing and raping them before finally killing them and disposing of their bodies". Penelope said, "what kind of sick person would do such a thing Jayje"?, she sighed and said, "hopefully one that we can find and bring down before he can kill anybody else".

Penelope weakly smiled and said, "I hope so Jayje, I hope so"


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry guys but on the bottom of the last chapter I missed a word, it should say that somebody is taking men from the same bar in a small town in Alabama.

Marital Woes-Ch 25

JJ and Penelope were sitting at the table talking about the case when the rest of the team walked into the room, they walked over to the table and sat down. Hotch looked at JJ and said, "what do we have JJ"?, JJ then pulled up several pictures of the men that had been taken and said,  
"this first picture is Matt Blaine he was a 32 year old that was taken from outside the bar called Mommas Pleasure".

Dave said, "this poor boy didn't get much pleasure", JJ said, "no he sure didn't", she said, "as you can see he had been restrained, beaten,  
tortured and raped repeatedly before he was found dead a few days later tossed out beside the road". She then put up the second picture and said, "this is Adam Britt he was 28 years old and he to was taken from outside Monnas Pleasure and had the same torture as Matt".

She then put up the third picture and said, "this is Todd Glint and he was 30 years old and he was taken lastnight from outside Mommas Pleasure just like the other two". Reid said, "how can you be sure that he didn't ride home with somebody else"?, JJ said, "there was proof of a struggle beside his car".

They all watched as she put the picture of the crime scene up and Reid said, "you can see obvious drag marks from here to here, which means that he parked right behind Todd to block him in so he couldn't get away". Derek said, "what is that blue residue beside the drag marks"?, JJ said, "according to the CSI's it was chalk dust".

Dave said, "like the kind you use to get the pool cue ready"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yes, which what makes the locals think that the unsub was in contact with all three men in the club". Hotch looked at everybody and said, "wheels up in 30 and Garcia I need you to start on the background checks and widen them and see if they have anything in common with work or home lives", she nodded her head and said, "I'm on it sir".

Hotch then headed out of the room to grab his go bag, Derek walked over and kissed his wife on the temple and said, "looks like the nursery is gonna have to wait sweetness". She said, "that's alright my love we still have plenty of time for that", Derek said, "ohhhh this means I'm going to miss your appointment in the morning".

Penelope said, "that's alright handsome, I'll get your momma to go with me", he smiled and said, "she will love that baby girl", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I'll call you as often as I can". She smiled and said, "just be safe and come home to me and the weeeeeee little one here".

He laughed and said, "I will goddess, I will", he intertwined their fingers and said, "well I'm going to walk you to your office before I head out". She said, "handsome you don't have to do that", he said, "I know I don't have to but I want to not come on woman", she laughed and said, "coming my love, coming".

He walked her to her office and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you baby", she sighed and said,  
"I love you to handsome". He turned and grabbed his go bag and said, "be good baby girl", she laughed and said, "that ain't never gonna happen handsome".

Derek laughed and said, "talk to you soon sweetness" as he made his way toward the elevator to join the rest of the team, she sat down at her computer and started doing her background checks on the three victims.


	26. Chapter 26

Marital Woes-Ch 26

About 90 minutes later the jet landed and when the team stepped off they were met by the sheriff and several deputies, Hotch held out his hand and said, "I'm agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Dave Rossi, JJ and Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan". The sheriff said, "it's nice to meet you, my name is Sherrif Daniels".

Hotch said, "has anything else happened"?, he said, "we've had another man to disappear", Reid said, "he's stepping up his time table, he hasn't been doing that". Dave said, "maybe his latest victim saw or heard something that they weren't suppose to and he was forced to take him now instead of later".

Sheriff Daniels said, "his name is Phil Dayton, he is 28 years old", Derek said, "how long has he been missing"?, the sheriff said, "about 2 hours ago". Hotch looked at Derek and said, "can you call Garcia and get her started on the newest victim"?, he turned and walked over to the SUV's and quickly dialed her number.

Penelope was deep into the financial records when her phone rang, she smiled and said, "whatcha doing stud"?, he laughed and said, "I need you to do something for me sweetness". She sighed and said, "ohhhhhhh the possibilities", he said, "play nice baby", she bit down on her lip and said, "I'm trying, I'm trying".

He laughed and said, "when we arrived the sheriff told us that we had another victim", she said, "what's his name"?, Derek said, " his name is Phil Dayton and he is 28 years old, can you see what you can find on him gorgeous"?, she smiled and said, "I sure will and I'll hit you back when I have something".

Derek said, "you amaze me goddess", she said, "right back atcha handsome, right back atcha", the call ended and Penelope let her fingers fly across the keyboard. Derek walked back over to Hotch and the team and said, "Penelope said that she would call us when she found something",  
Hotch said, "alright Derek, I need you and Dave to go to the latest scene and I need JJ and Reid to go to the first scene and then I'll go to the second one and then we can all meet at the third", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they headed toward their SUV's.

Emily stood up and headed into the kitchen and said, "Abby how about we order chineese for dinner"?, she smiled and said, "sounds good to me and I'm sure Jack will love that idea to". She smiled as she picked up the phone and placed their usual order at their favorite chineese restuaraunt right up the street from their house.

When she was finished she turned and said, "dinner should be here in about half an hour", Abby grinned and said, "Jack is working on a little surprise for you". Emily grinned and said, "he is"?, Abby said, "yes and he has been working all day on it", she said, "awwwww bless his heart,  
he is such a sweet baby", Abby nodded her head in agreement as she got the table set for their dinner.

Penelope was working hard on the background check when she found a couple of things that the men all had in common, the first thing was that they all worked at the same office building, second they all shared at one time the same girlfriend and third they all were scheduled to go out of town the day after they disappeared for work.

She dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings she heard, "Hotchner", she filled Hotch in on the three things the men all had in common and it was then that Hotch said, "so our unsub could be a woman"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "it is highly possible", Hotch said, "thanks Garcia, please let us know if you find anything else".  
Penelope said, "sir if the unsub is a woman, do you want me to look into the woman they all had in common"?, Hotch said, "yes Garcia and if you find anything let me know". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "on it sir, Garcie out", the call ended and Hotch then put his cell back on his belt as he walked over toward the sheriff.

After doing a background check on the exgirlfriend for several minutes Penelope picked up her phone and dialed Hotchs number and when Hotcch answered Penelope said, "sir our unsub can't be the ex girlfriend". Hotch said, "it can't, why Garcia"?, Penelope said, "the girlfriend that they all had in common was killed last year in a suspicious accident".

Hotch said, "suspicious, how suspicious"?, Penelope said, "apparently she was hit by a drunk driver that left the scene right after hitting her". Hotch said, "any idea who was driving the car"?, he said, "well sir the car belonged to our first victim buttttt he had reported it stolen 24 hours before the accident".

Penelope said, "sir is there anyway that the unsub could be somebody trying to get revenge for Amys death"?, Hotch said, "does she have any living parents or siblings"?, he heard her fingers typing away and then she said, "her parents are both dead but she has one sibling an older sister".

Hotch said, "can you send all the team a picture and history of the sister"?, she said, "on it bossman", Hotch said, "and can you send us all the last known address of the sister"?, she hit a few keys and said, "done and done sir". A few seconds later the call ended and Penelope rubbed her stomach before continuing with her background search of the sister.


	27. Chapter 27

Marital Woes-Ch 27

Hotch and the sheriff made it to the scene first followed closely by the rest of the team, they decided to split up and have half of them go in through the front while the other half entered from the back of the house. When they all got inside Hotch, Dave and JJ stayed downstairs to search while Derek and Dave headed upstairs.

JJ headed down the hall and walked into the laundry room and gasped as she saw all of the blood that was sprayed all over the walls and the floor. She said, "Hotch, Dave you two really need to see this", they quickly made their way down the hall to her and when they stepped inside Dave said, "oh my god".

Hotch looked up and pointed out the blood that was on the ceiling and said, "I wonder who all this blood belongs to because none of the victims had lost this much blood". Dave said, "maybe it is a combination of all of our victims, maybe she dragged them all here or even worse maybe she made them walk in here before killing them".

The sheriff looked at Hotch and said, "I'm going to go outside and get the CSI's here to process this scene", they all then watched as he turned and walked out of the room. Dave said, "the victims all suffered a terrible death", Hotch looked around the room one final time and said, "yes they did Dave, yes they did".

JJ said, "she sounds like a sadist", Dave said, "a very psychotic one at that", Hotch said, "we need to search the rest of the rooms downstairs and see what we can find". They all headed out of the laundry room and JJ headed into the kitchen, Dave headed into the bathroom and Hotch made is way into one of the downstairs bedrooms.

Penelope was looking deeper into the victims sister and she was shocked when she saw that the sister was in the Army and that she specialized in demolition. She quickly picked up the cell and dialed Hotchs number, after a couple of rings he said, "Hotchner", she said, "bossman I was digging deeper into the sisters background and you won't believe what I found".

He stopped and said, "what did you find Garcia"?, she said, "Amelia was in the Army and she specialized in demolition", Dave said, "demolition,  
so that means that she is", Penelope finished his sentence and said, "that means that you all need to be really really careful because she could have boobie trapped that house".

Derek stepped into an upstairs bedroom and when he pulled back the cover he said, "what kind of sick bitch are we dealing with here"?, he then looked and the headboard of the bed was covered with scratch marks from most likely handcuffs or rope as the victims struggled to get away from their attacker.

Reid opened one of the closet doors and saw several different uniforms, he said, "she can be in any profession she wants, that is probably how she gets the men close to her". Every room downstairs showed signs of some kind of struggle or blood all through it, Hotch met JJ and Dave in the living room and found out what they found.

Dave said, "I wonder what Morgan and Reid have found"? as they headed up the stairs, when they got to the landing at the top of the stairs he said, "Morgan, Reid where are you"?, Reid said, "Hotch, you need to see this". They made their way to the end of the hall and when they looked inside the closet they couldn't believe the uniforms they saw.

JJ said, "here is a police officers uniform, she turned the next one and said, "here is a nurses outfit, she flipped and said, a maids outfit,  
she looked at Hotch and said, "this means that our unsub can fit in anywhere she wants". JJ took an empty hanger out of the closet and said, "I wonder what outfit was on this hanger"?, Reid said, "it could have been anything from a doctor to a flagger with the road crew".

Dave said, "Morgan where are you"?, Derek stood up and said, "I'm in the last room on the right at the end of the hall", they all made their way to the end of the hall and when they walked into the room Dave said, "this must be one of the rooms she tortures them in before making them go to the laundry room".

Derek looked at him and said, "laundry room, what's in the laundry room"?, JJ said, "there is blood all over the ceiling, walls and floor, Dave said, "it could be a combination of all of our victims blood". Hotch said, "Garcia called and said that our victims sister was in the Army and that she specialized in demolition".

JJ said, "so we need to be very careful and watch where we step", she took a step and the room was filled with a loud CLICK and the house then started falling in around them.


	28. Chapter 28

Marital Woes-Ch 28

The sheriff ran over and started looking through the rubble as the sirens were getting closer and closer to his location, he saw something and lifted a piece of the wall and saw JJ laying there and said, "Mrs. Reid can you hear me"?, he got no response from her so he once again said,  
"Mrs. Reid can you hear me"?, she started moaning and moving around.

He gently helped her up and over to the car as more help arrived on the scene, JJ looked at him and said, "where's the rest of my team"?, he said, "you were the first person I found mam". JJ jumped up and became dizzy, the sheriff helped her back down and said, "mam you need to wait and let the medics check you out".

JJ said, "my husband and family are in that house sheriff", he held out his hand and said, "let me help you and we will go look", she put her hand in his and he helped her up out of the car and they practically ran over to what was left of the house. Deputies, CSI's, the sheriff and JJ were now looking with no signs of the rest of the team".

JJ thought she heard something moving and she turned around and and said, "Spenceeeeeee, Derekkkkkkkk, Daveeeeee, Hotchhhhh" and she couldn't help but smile when Reid coughed and said, "Jayje, are you alright"?, she ran over and with the help of the sheriff helped him up and he threw his arms around her and she said, "I was so afraid that I'd lost you".

Reid kissed her lips and said, "what about the rest of the team"?, she shook her head and said, "we haven't found them yet", Reid looked around and said, "Morgannnnn, can you hear me"?, they listened and heard the sound of tapping off to the side. Reid looked at the sheriff and said,  
"we need to start digging in here, I heard tapping, my family is here, my family is here".

Immediately several people ran over and they started throwing the debris to the side while calling out to the rest of the remaining team, JJ smiled when she heard Dereks voice. She said, "Derek are you alright"?, Derek coughed and said, "we're alright, we're all alright", Reid said,  
"are Hotch and Rossi with you"?, he coughed again and said, "yeah pretty boy and we're all trapped in something that looks like some kind of basement".

It took a few minutes before they were able to dig down to them but finally one by one they were all pulled out of the hole, Reid and JJ didn't waste any time wrapping their arms around their family. JJ wiped her eyes and said, "you all scared the shit out of me, I was afraid that I had lost you".

One of the deputies said, "is that all of your team mam"?, JJ happily smiled and said, "yes, this is everybody", they looked across the area when one of the CSI's said, "I have another body over here". They headed over and the other body that they found belonged to the sister that they had been looking for.

Derek said, "do you think she was there and got trapped in the house"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "I think she was finished with her plan and since the last of the men that caused her sisters death was gone". Reid said, "so it's like she had completed her task and now there was nothing left for her to do"?, he nodded his head and said, "that's highly possible".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I better call baby girl and let her know what happened and that we are all alright", he pulled his scratched and damaged cell off his belt and smiled when it started ringing. He hit talk and said, "I was just getting ready to call you sweetness", Penelope said, "I was getting worried, I hadn't heard anything for a while, is everybody alright"?, he was getting ready to tell her yes when one of the medics said, "agent Morgan I need to check you out to make sure that you are alright".

Penelope said, "why are the medics checking you out, Derek Morgan are you hurt"?, he said, "easyyyyyy momma bear, we are fine, the house was boobie trapped and someone set off one of her traps and the house fell down". Penelope said, "WITH ALL OF YOU INSIDE"?, he said, "yes goddess but we are all fine, I promise".

She said, "are you sure that everybody is alright"?, he smiled and said, "yes baby, I promise, we are just getting checked out by the medics to be on the safe side". She rubbed her stomach and said, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you Derek", he said, "I'm not going anywhere baby girl, you're stuck with me for ever and ever".

She took a deep breath and said, "deal", he laughed and said, "just as soon as we all get checked out we will be heading to the jet, so we will be back home in a few hours". She said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he took a deep breath and said, "and I love you Penelope Garcia Morgan, now and forever".

Penelope said, "I'll see you soon handsome and tell the rest of my superheroes that I love them and I'll see them soon", he said, "I will",  
she said, "ask bossman if he wants me to call Emily or if he wants to call her himself". Derek looked over at Hotch and said, "baby girl wants to know if you want her to call Em"?, he said, "tell her that's okay I'll call her myself, I really need to hear her voice".

Penelope smiled and said, "be safe my love and I'll see you when you get here", "always sweetness, always", he said as the call ended, he put his cell back on his belt and sighed happily when he heard Hotch telling Emily that everybody was fine and that they would be home in a few hours".

Emily laid back on the couch and wiped the tears from her eyes knowing that she had come close to losing her husband and the rest of her team today. She then realized how lucky she was to have the amazing family that she had, she took a deep breath and gave a silent prayer of thanks that God had watched over them all.

About an hour later they all were walking onto the jet, they sat down and smiled as a few minutes later the jet lifted off the runway, JJ kissed her husband on the lips and said, "I love you Mr. Reid". Reid grinned and said, "I love you to Mrs. Reid", she laid her head down on his chest and smiled as she closed her eyes and laid there listening to the beating of his heart.


	29. Chapter 29

Marital Woes-Ch 29

Penelope woke up a little while later to the light touch of Dereks lips on the side of her neck, she grinned and said, "you better stop that I have a sexy husband and he is soooo jealous". Derek laughed and said, "what he don't know what hurt him", she laughed and said, "ohhhhh but you don't know my husband".

Derek said, "he sounds very protective of you", she sighed and said, "ohhhhh he is, he is", he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips and said, "are you about ready to head home"?, she opened her eyes and said, "I'm more than ready my love", he helped her up off of her couch and grabbed her things as they walked out of her office".

When they stopped at the elevators she said, "where is the rest of the team"?, Derek said, "Rossi had a hot date, Pretty Boy and JJ went home to spend some time with Henry and Hotch headed home to spend some time with his wife and son". Penelope laid her head on Dereks chest and said,  
"and you came here to get me"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I sure did sweetness".

Derek said, "how is the little one doing today"?, she smiled and said, "doing great but she missed her daddy", Derek said, "she did huh"?, she nodded her head and said, "yepppppp". He laughed as they stepped off the elevator a few minutes later and started walking toward their SUV, he opened her door and said, "here you go baby".

She sat down and yawned as he closed the door, when he walked around and got in the car he watched as she buckled her seatbelt, he buckled his and started the car. As they pulled away from the building he reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "I bet you are exhausted aren't you sweetie"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure am handsome, this little one here is wearing me out".

She then laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, when they got home Derek carried her into the house and stripped her down and put her gown on before covering her up. He then quickly stripped himself down to his boxers and crawled in bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed happily as he closed his eyes.

Around 8:00 the next morning Derek woke up to his cell ringing, he picked it up off the bedside table and saw "Hotch" flashing on the ID, he growled and said, "not again" before answering his cell. Hotch said, "sorry about this Morgan but we've got another case, wheels up in 45 and we will debried on the plane".

Derek said, "baby girl has the ultrasound today", Hotch said, "I'm sorry that you have to miss it, is there somebody that can go with her"?, he said, "yeah momma is here, I'll ask her to go with Penelope". Hotch said, "tell Garcia that we need her but when it comes time for her appointment that Kevin can monitor the computers while she's gone".

Derek said, "sure will, see ya on the jet", Hotch said, "see you on the jet" and then the call ended, he got up and got dressed and quickly packed his go bag before heading down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw Penelope pouring him a cup of coffee, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "we have a case".

She sighed and said, "yeah Jayje already called me" he said, "Hotch said that he needed you this morning", she laughed and said, "yeah, I'm going to work this morning and your mom is going to go with me to my appointment and Kevin is going to work while I'm away". Derek said, "wellll look at you baby girl, all up and already have everything taken care of".

She kissed his lips and said, "I love you Derek Morgan and I want you to be safe and come home to me", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you Penelope Morgan and I will be careful and come home to you and our little one here" he said as he rubbed her growing baby bump.

Fran walked into the room and said, "be careful baby boy and I'll see you when you get back", he grinned at her and said, "okay momma and I want to thank you for going with baby girl to her appointment since I can't". She laughed and said, "of course I'll go, I can't wait to see my little grandaughter on that screen".

Derek laughed as he wrapped his arm around Penelopes shoulder as they headed toward the door, Fran said, "I'll pick you up around 11:30 is that okay honey"?, Penelope smiled and said, "that's fine, I'll see you then" she then intertwined fingers with her husband as they made their way toward the car.


	30. Chapter 30

Marital Woes-Ch 30

It didn't take long for Derek drop Penelope off at the BAU before heading to the airfield, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you sweetness". She smiled when he kissed her stomach and said, "I love you to little sweetness and I need you to take care of your momma for me while I'm away".

Penelope grinned and said, "I love you to hotstuff and I'll miss you", he grinned and said, "when you get the ultrasound", she said, "I'll send you a copy". He kissed her lips and said, "I'll miss you", she said, "I'll miss you more", she then climbed out of the SUV and made her way inside.

A few minutes later Derek was walking onto the jet, he sat down and JJ said, "I'm so sorry that you have to miss Garcies appointment", he said,  
"it's ok Jayje, momma is going to be with her". Reid said, "maybe we won't be gone long", Derek said, "from your lips Pretty Boy to Gods ears",  
they all smiled as they felt the plane heading down the runway.

About 15 minutes later Derek was all smiles when her beautiful face appeared on the computer screen, Hotch said, "Garcia I need you to look into the background of the victims and let me know if they have anything in common and pay special attention to their police records". She said,  
"am I looking for anything in particular sir"?, he said, "anything to do with kidnapping or rape".

Penelope said, "I'm on it sir, I will lovingly hit you back when I find something out, Garcie out", Penelope winked at Derek as her face soon disappeared from the screen. The team flipped through the pictures and Derek said, "did they find out what caused the wounds to the victims legs"?, Hotch said, "not yet, they can't find anything to match the marks".

Reid said, "whatever it is you can see right here on the end that it is pointy and sharp", Dave said, "and the unsub was definitley trying to make their victims suffer, they have so many cuts and they aren't just on the legs, right here Shawn has the marks on his genital area", Reid said, "could the weapon be a cattle prod"?, Hotch said, "that would cause a burn wouldn't it"?, Reid said, "they can be fixed to cut and/or burn".

Hotch said, "when we land I want you and Derek to head to the coroners office and check out the bodies, Dave, JJ and I will go to the crime scene and see what we can find out and then we will all meet back at the police station later". They all nodded their heads in agreement as they looked back down at the pictures of the latest victim.

The rest of the flight passed by rather quickly and soon the jet was touching down on the airstrip, when they stepped off the jet they headed toward the waiting SUV's. Derek and Reid headed toward the coroners office, when they walked inside they were met by the coroner, she said,  
"in all my years of working here I've never seen a case like this one".

Reid said, "what do you mean"?, she motioned for them to walk over and she raised the sheet up and pointed to his genital area and said, "he was raped repeatedly and I found semen in both the anal and oral cavaties". She said, "I noticed right here these small blisters", Reid said,  
"could those have been caused by some kind of electrical prod, like a cattle prod"?, she nodded her head and said, "that is definitely possible agent".

Derek said, "were there any drugs of any kind in his system"?, she opened the file and said, "he had consumed Viagra several hours before his death and there is a rather large quantity of opiates in his system". Reid said, "thank you very much, you've been a big help", she smiled and nodded her head as she watched the agents walk out into the hall.

Penelope was typing away on her computer when there was a knock on her door, she said, "come in", the door opened and Kevin said, "Penelope your mother in law is here to take you to your appointment". She stood up and said, "thank you Kevin", she walked over to him and said, "I'm waiting on results of several police records for the victims of the case A team is on".

He said, "when the results come back I'll let agent Hotchner and the rest of the team know", as she headed toward the door Kevin said, "she is waiting out by the elevators". Penelope grinned and as she walked around the corner she heard her babies responding with the results of her searches".

Penelope hugged her mother in law and said, "I didn't realize it was this late", Fran grinned and said, "that's okay honey, how are you feeling this afternoon"?, she smiled and said, "good, nervous but good". They stepped onto the elevator and Fran said, "I can't wait to see my little grandaughter on that screen".

Penelope grinned and said, "so I'm not the only one that thinks this little angel here is a girl huh"?, Fran shook her head and said, "nope I believe it to". The ride to the appointment was filled with talk of the nursery and before they knew it they were pulling into the parking lot.

When they walked into the office the secretary smiled and said, "good afternoon Penelope, how are you doing today"?, she laughed and said, "I'm good Sheila, how are you"?, she said, "doing good, are you ready to find out the sex of your baby today"?, Penelope and Fran both nodded their heads and said ,"yes" in unison.

The doctor walked to the front and said, "come on back Penelope", they stood up and followed her down the hall and into an exam room, Penelope said, "Sydney this is my mother in law Fran". Sydney held out her hand and said, "nice to meet you Fran", she said, "nice to meet you to", Syd said, "where's Derek today"?, Penelope said, "the team left early this morning for a case".

She said, "are you ready to find out the sex of your baby"?, she said, "I sure am", Syd said, "I need you to lay down and raise your shirt up above your stomach". Fran helped her daughter in law lay down and watched as she raised her shirt up, the doctor then walked over and said, "this is going to be cold".

When she squirted it on her stomach Penelope said, "ohhhh, you weren't kidding", Syd laughed and said, "sorry about that Penelope", she grinned and said, "it's fine". Fran watched as the doctor rubbed the wand over Penelopes stomach and after about a minute the room was filled with the sound of SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH,

Sydney smiled as she turned the screen around and pointed to the baby and said, "this right here is your baby", Penelope smiled and said, "awwww look at that Fran isn't she adorable". Sydney said, "you still think it's going to be a girl"? she said, "both Fran and I do", Syd moved the wand around and said, "welllllllll, congratulations Penelope, you were right, you're going to have a little girl".

Fran gently squeezed Penelopes hands as tears of joy streamed down both of their faces.


	31. Chapter 31

Marital Woes-Ch 31

Sydney said, "would you like copies of this"?, she said, "yes please", the doctor grinned as she printed off three copies, one for Penelope,  
one for Fran and one for Derek. Penelope said, "I can't wait to send this to Derek", Fran said, "he is going to be so happy to know that he is gonna have another baby girl to love".

Penelope smiled as she was handed a wet cloth to wipe the gel off her stomach, she then raised up and said, "so how did everything look to you today"?, Sydney said, "you and your daughter are both doing great". Penelope smiled when the doctor said, "you are almost 24 weeks along and your pregnancy is progressing wonderfully".

She looked down at her chart and said, "how are you doing"?, she said, "doing great, the nausea is gone for the most part and I'm eating more and more all the time". The doctor grinned and said, "your weight is doing great, as a matter of fact I want you to gain a few more pounds before your next visit if you can".

Penelope smiled and said, "I'll try", the doctor said, "are you taking your prenatal vitamins"?, she said, "I am, they taste yucky but I'm taking them everyday". Sydney said, "good, good, the baby needs them", Penelope said, "I will do anything it takes to make sure our little princess is born healthy".

Sydney said, "alright you are doing great physically do you have any questions for me"?, Penelope blushed and said, "is it normal for me to be constantly craving sex"?, Syd grinned and said, "yes, it is completely normal, just don't overdo okay"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "it's like when he's around I have to be touching or kissing him akllllll the time".

She laughed and said, "I would say that 80 to 90% of pregnant women go through that, the further your pregnancy progresses the more you will want sex". Penelope grinned and said, "it's like we have sex 4 or 5 times a night until we conk out from exhaustion", Sydney grinned and said,  
"well it sounds like you have a very healthy sex life".

Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhhh yeah, definitley", Syd said, "well I'll schedule your next appointment for one month but if you need anything or start having any problems please go to the ER immediately". She nodded her head and said, "don't worry I will, I promise" she smiled as she handed Penelope the pictures and said, "congratulations again on your daughter and I'll see you in one month".

Fran helped Penelope up off the table and Penelope grinned and said, "alright Syd I'll see you next month", before they headed out into the hall Penelope handed Fran her ultrasound picture and said, "here you go Grandma Fran". Fran smiled as she looked down at the picture of her first grandaughter.

They headed toward the car and once Penelope was buckled in and Fran was behind the wheel she said, "would you like to get something to eat before you head back"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "yes please, I'm craving chocolate covered french fries". Fran said, "well then how about we have lunch before I drive you back to the BAU"?, she looked up at Fran and said, "sounds good to me".

Penelope grinned as she loaded a picture of their daughters ultrasound on her cell with a little caption that said, "hi daddy this is your little princess and I'll be seeing you really soon". She grinned as she looked up at Fran and told her what the caption said, Fran said, "he is gonna be so excited when he finds out".

She laughed and said, "he definitley is", she then hit send on her cell and Derek was sitting in the conference room at the police station talking to Reid when his cell started beeping. He took his cell off his belt and smiled as he read the caption and looked up at Reid who said, "what's got you smiling"?, Derek turned his cell around and said, "we're having a girl Pretty Boy, soon I'll have another baby girl in my life to love".

Reid hugged Derek and said, "congratulations Morgan, that's great", Derek smiled as he sent a text back saying, "I love both of my girls and I will call you later". Penelope was sitting at the table eating her fries when her cell started beeping, she grinned when she read his text and she sent a text back saying, "and both of your girls love you to hotstuff".

Fran smiled as she sat there enjoying her lunch with her daughter in law and her unborn grandaughter


	32. Chapter 32

Marital Woes-Ch 32

The case dragged on for almost 3 weeks before they finally found the unsub and when they found him he had a knife to another mans throat, Hotch aimed his gun and said, "FBI freeze". The unsub said, "take another step and I'll cut his head off, do you hear me pig"?, Reid said, "take it easy Craig, it doesn't have to end this way".

Craig laughed and said, "yes it does, don't you understand, they make me do this", Reid said, "who's making you do it"?, he grabbed his head with his free hand and said, "the voices, the damn voices". Reid said, "why don't you come with me and I'll help you make the voices go away Craig".

He said, "they never go away, never", Reid said, "you need some help and I'll make sure that you get it", Craig said, "what do I have to do to get the help"?, Reid said, "put the knife down and walk outside with me". Craig said, "is that it"?, he said, "that's it and I'll make sure that you get the help you need".

Criag dropped the knife in the floor and walked over to Reid and said, "I'm so sorry, please make the voices go away", Derek followed Reid and Craig out to the medics". Reid informed the sheriff about what happened upstairs and Reid told him that the unsub was suffering from hearing voices and the sheriff promised that he would make sure that Craig got the help he needed".

Reid said, "I can make some recommendations for some doctors if you need them", the sheriff grinned and said, "thank you Dr Reid, that would be great". Reid walked over to the car with the sheriff and started writing names of doctors that would be able to help Craig, Derek looked up and saw Reid walking over and said, "nice job Pretty Boy".

Hotch put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "very nice Reid, you saved Craig and now he will be able to get the help he needs", JJ then wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek and said, "I'm so proud of you Spence". He smiled and said, "why don't we get out of here and head home".

Dave laughed as they headed over to their SUV's so that they could head to the jet and before they could get back to Quantico they were sent on another case. It would be another 4 weeks before the team would finally make it back home and Penelope couldn't wait to see her husband,  
she had missed him so much.

Fran walked over and sat down on the couch beside Penelope and said, "how are you doing honey"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm just tired Fran". Penelope said, "this little girl is very active tonight", Fran said, "well honey you are almost 8 months pregnant and you have been working a lot lately".

Penelope said, "I think I'm going to go up and lay down and take a nap", Fran said, "okay sweetie, are you sure that you're alright"?, she yawned and said, "yeah I'm fine". Fran said, "when Derek gets home I'll tell him that you are upstairs sleeping", she smiled and said, "thanks Fran".

Fran watched as her exhausted daughter in law headed up the stairs, she then headed into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea while she was waiting on her baby boy to get home from the case. A couple of hours later Fran was sitting on the couch watching tv when Derek walked through the door.

He smiled at her and said, "hi momma, where's baby girl"?, Fran said, "the poor thing is exhausted so she is upstairs laying down", Derek said,  
"is she alright"?, Fran laughed and said, "she's fine honey but where she's almost 8 months pregnant she tires very easily now". He said, "I have missed her so much so I think I'm gonna head on up and check on both of my baby girls".

Fran laughed as she watched Derek take the stairs 2 at a time as he made his way toward Penelope


	33. Chapter 33

Marital Woes-Ch 33

Derek opened the bedroom door and stepped inside gently shutting the door, he walked over and toed off his shoes before laying down on the bed behind his sleeping wife. He gently snuggled up to her and kissed the side of her neck and smiled as he gently rubbed her growing stomach, he couldn't believe how much had changed in the past 7 weeks.

Penelope opened her eyes and said, "welcome home handsome", he smiled and said, "I'm sorry that I woke you baby", she rolled over onto her back and said, "it's okay, I was just resting, I wasn't really sleeping". He hovered her with a huge smile on his face, he caressed the side of her cheek and said, "I've missed you, I've missed both of you so much".

She wrapped her hand around his head and pulled him down to her and said, "we've missed you to handsome", he gently brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you so much baby girl". He rubbed her stomach and said, "I love both of my baby girls with all my heart".

Penelope grinned and said, "we've both missed you to handsome", he felt the baby kick and said, "wow, she's really active now isn't she"?, she nodded her head and said, "she moves around all the time now". Derek kissed her lips and said, "I'm so sorry that I'm missing so much of your pregnancy".

She yawned and said, "you're here now my love and that's all that matters", he sighed and said, "so how was your appointment today"?, she put her hand on top of his and said, "I'm dilated 2 but everything is fine". He kissed her stomach and said, "daddys here now little sweetness and he's not going away on any more cases for a while".

Penelope smiled and said, "really handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yep really, I talked to Hotch and he agreed that I'm needed here with you and the baby right now". She grinned happily as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, they both moaned as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth.

Derek slid his hand down her body and said, "I've missed this sexy body of yours while I was away", she rubbed her hand over his crotch and said, "I've missed you to". Derek opened his mouth to say something and she grabbed her stomach and moaned in pain, he said, "what's wrong baby"?, she said, "nothing handsome, I'm fine".

He said, "please tell me baby", she said, "I'm fine", she then grabbed her stomach and moaned again, Derek said, "I think we better get headed to the hospital". Penelope tried to stand up and she said, "ohhhhhhh no", Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "my water just broke", Derek ran over to the door and said, "momma, call an ambulance Penelopes water just broke".

Fran quickly called and ran upstairs, when she stepped inside the room she said, "they are on the way but there are several accidents around us so it might take a few minutes". Penelope looked at Fran and said, "the baby is coming, she isn't gonna wait", Fran said, "lets get those wet clothes off you and get you down on the bed", she nodded her head and smiled as Derek and Fran helped her into the bathroom.

Derek looked at Fran and said, "I'll go get the bed ready", Fran nodded her head and said, "okay honey, we will be out in a few minutes", Derek headed over to the bed and pulled the covers back and got the pillows ready for his wife. When he headed back over toward the bathroom his cell rang.

He pulled it off his belt and said, "Morgan", Reid said, "hey, we just wanted to check on Penelope before we headed home, how is she doing"?, Derek said, "her water broke and momma is in the bathroom with her right now". Reid said, "how far apart are the contractions and Derek said,  
"they are a couple of minutes apart".

Reid said, "have you called the ambulance"?, Derek said, "momma called them and they said that they would be here as soon as they could but that there were several accidents in our area so it might take a little time for them to get here. Reid said, "JJ and I will be there as soon as we can".

Derek said, "I'm afraid that momma and I are going to have to deliver this baby", Reid said, "don't worry, if that happens I can talk you through it". Derek said, "thanks Pretty Boy", Reid laughed and said, "when you get Garcia back in the bed call me back and we will work from there",  
Derek said, "okay Spencer I will" and the call ended as he saw his mom bringing her back into the room.

He walked over and helped lead her to the bed and once she was laying down he said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "like I'm splitting in half". Derek said, "how far apart are the contractions"?, Fran said, "she had the last one right before we started in here", she grabbed her stomach and said, "I need to push, I need to push".

Derek picked up his cell and dialed Reids number and when he answered Derek said, "she said she needs to push", Reid said, "put the cell on speaker and lay it down on the bed". Derek did what Reid said and he said, "now what"?, Reid said, "you need to see how far dilated she is now Derek".

Derek raised up her gown and said, "oh my god", Reid said, "what's wrong"?, Derek said, "I see the head, I see the head", Reid said, "okay Derek, I need you to listen to me and do exactly what I tell you". Derek took a deep breath and said, "alright Pretty Boy", Reid took a deep breath as he got ready to help bring baby girl Morgan into the world.


	34. Chapter 34

Marital Woes-Ch 34

Fran got behind Penelope on the bed and said, "it won't be long now and then we will have that beautiful little angel to hold in our arms and love". She took a deep breath and said, "I need to push, I need to PUSHHHHHHHH", Reid said, "alright Garcia on the next contraction I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "alright Spencer".

A few seconds later she said, "here comes another one", Reid said, "push Garcia", she pushed and listened as he counted to 10 and said, "rest Garcia, you are doing great". She collapsed against Fran and smiled as she felt a cool wet cloth wiping her forehead, Fran said,"you are doing great honey, you are doing great".

Reid said, "how is everything Morgan"?, Derek grinned and said, "so far so good Pretty Boy", Penelope took a deep breath as she felt another contraction hitting. She looked down at the phone and said, "I feel another contraction Spencer", Reid said, "just do what you did with the last contraction okay"?, she squeezed Frans hand and said, "okay".

It didn't take long before another contraction hit and Penelope did what she was told and at the end of the contraction Derek said, "the head is out Reid, the head is out". Reid said, "that's good, that's real good, now Penelope on the next contraction we are going to deliver the shoulders".

She took a deep breath and started bearing down as Reid counted and at the end of 10 Derek said, "the shoulders are out", Fran wiped Penelopes forehead and said, "you're almost done honey, almost done". Reid said, "Garcia on the next contraction I need you to give me a really really big push so that we can bring my beautiful niece into the world".

Reid was racing toward Derek and Penelopes with his lights and sirens blarring hoping that he would make it there soon, Penelope started squeezing Frans hand and screaming as the final contraction started. The next noise they heard was that of Derek and Penelopes daughter crying, Derek said, "you did it baby girl, you did it".

JJ wiped her eyes and said, "how's the baby"?, Derek said, "10 little fingers, 10 little toes, she looks perfect like her momma", Reid said,  
"now you need to cut the cord". Derek said, "maybe we should wait for you or the medics for that"?, Reid said, "Morgan you delivered your daughter now it's time for you to cut the cord, I know you can do this".

He said, "alright, alright, what do I do"?, Reid instructed him what to do and he said, "I'll be right back, I need to go get the scissorrs",  
Fran said, "I'll go get them, you stay here with my daughter in law and beautiful grandaughter". When she came back Derek did what Reid told him to do.

He then laid the baby down on a huge towel and wrapped her up and said, "here you go momma, here is your little angel", Penelope took their daughter into her arms and said, "ohhhhhhh princess you are so beautiful". She then kissed the little girl on the forehead and said, "momma and daddy both love you so much".

Derek said, "thanks Pretty Boy, I never could have done it without you", he laughed and said, "that's what an uncle is for", a few seconds later everybody could hear sirens and Reid said, "we're pulling up in front of the house, we will be inside in a couple of minutes". Derek took a deep breath as the call ended.

He walked over and sat down beside Penelope and his daughter and said, "how are you feeling goddess"?, she looked up lovingly into his eyes and said, "tired but good, how are you daddy"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "perftec, simply perfect". They heard Reid and JJ come into the house and a few seconds later they walked into the room.

JJ walked over to the bed and hugged Penelope and said, "ohhhhh Garcie she's beautiful", Penelope said, "thanks Jayje, thank you and Spence so much for everything you've done". Reid looked down and said, "you are very welcome, I'm just glad that you and the baby are both alright", she nodded her head and said, "me to Spencer, me to".

A few minutes later Hotch, Emily and Rossi ran into the room and Penelope said, "how did you know about the baby"?, JJ laughed and said, "I called them on the way here to let them know that their neice was on the way". They looked down at her and Dave said, "she's beautiful kitten,  
congrats to you and Morgan".

Hotch and Emily said, "she's beautiful" in unison as the sirens could be heard in the background getting closer and closer to the house


	35. Chapter 35

Marital Woes-Ch 35

Penelope smiled as her daughter started squirming around in her arms, she looked up at Derek and said, "we need to decide on a name for our little angel". Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "any ideas"?, she grinned and said as a matter of fact I do", Derek caressed the side of his daughters face and said, "and what is your idea baby girl"?, she looked up at Reid and said, "I was thinking that the name Diana Francine Morgan would be perfect for her".

Reid said, "you you you want to name her after my mom"?, Penelope said, "yes if that's alright with you", he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and said, "of course it's okay with me". She took a deep breath and said, "would you like to hold her"?, he grinned and said, "I would love to".

Penelope gently put the baby into Spencers arms and watched as he kissed her forehead and said, "hello Diana, I'm your uncle Spencer and I love you so much". They looked toward the door when the medics came into the room, one got down beside Penelope and said, "how are you feeling Mrs.  
Morgan"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine, tired but fine".

The medic smiled and said, "we need to get you and the baby loaded and heading to the hospital", he looked up and said, "who was with her when she delivered"?, Derek said, "me and my mom were here with her and her uncle Spencer coached us over the phone". The medic looked up at Reid and said, "are you a doctor"?, Reid laughed and said, "no, not a medical doctor but I have delivered babies before".

While the medic quickly checked Penelopes vitals she looked up at Reid and said, "Reid, Derek and I were hoping that you and Jayje would be Godparents". He grinned and looked over at JJ and then back over to Penelope and said, "we would love to, it would be our honor to be her Godparents".

JJ kissed the top of Dianas head and said, "Spence is right Garcie, we would be honored", Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily and kissed her neck and said, "have I told you how much I love you today Mrs. Hotchner"?, she laughed and said, "I do believe you have but please feel free to tell me again and again".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you with all my heart and I will never let you doubt that again", she sighed happily and said, "and I will never give you reason to doubt my love for you". Dave put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "it's good to see the team back together again isn't it"?, Hotch grinned and said, "that it is Dave, that it is".

Penelope looked up at Fran and said, "thank you so much for being here with us Fran", she gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I loved being here with you and seeing my grandaughter being born was a bonus". Fran said, "I'm honored that you named Diana after me", Derek sighed happily and said, "I still can't believe it, I delivered our baby, I still can't believe it".

Reid laughed as he handed Diana to the medics and said, "belive it Morgan because it definitely happened", they all watched as Diana was put into an incubator and carried out of the room with Penelope right behind her. Derek smiled as he headed out of the room, he turned around and said, "can you believe it I'm a daddy"?, they all laughed and in unison said, "congratulations" as they watched him disappear down the stairs and walk out the door.

Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "you know I've been thinking and I think that we should start trying to have another baby"?, JJ kissed his lips and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really, that is if you are ready for another baby". She hugged him tight and said, "ohhh I'm ready,  
I'm sooooo ready".

Hotch leaned down and kissed the side of Emilys neck and said, "I was thinking the same thing Em, I would love to have another baby", Emily intertwined their fingers and said, "well according to the doctor we can start trying to have a baby anytime". Hotch kissed her lips gently and whispered, "why don't we head home and start practicing"?, she grinned and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way".

Dave laughed as he watched the two happy couples head out of the room and shook his head and said, "next year at this time I bet we will have two more babies in this clan" he then grinned as they headed out of the room.

One Chapter left everybody


	36. Chapter 36

Marital Woes-Ch 36

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Dave laughed as he watched JJ and Reids 4 year old daughter Sophie running through the yard chasing Hotch and Emilys 4 year old son Tanner, he shook his head and said, "I predict that in a few years right there will be the next generation hot love affair". Derek laughed and said, "don't let Hotch hear you say that man".

Derek looked around when Diana came running over to him squealing, "GET ME DADDYYYYYYYYY", he leaned down and picked her up and said, "what's wrong baby"?, she said, "Uncle Reid was tickling me daddy, he was the tickle monster". Derek laughed and said, "he was huh"?, she nodded her head and said, "Uh huh".

Derek said, "where is your momma"?, she smiled and said, "she is changing the baby", Derek kissed her cheek and said, "why don't you play with uncle Dave and I'll go check on them". She smiled and said, "okay daddy" as Derek handed her over to Dave, he kissed her cheek and said, "how is my kitten today"?, she laughed and said, "me no kitten uncle Dave, me Diana", he laughed and said, "yes you are sweetie, yes you are".

Emily was watching Sophie and Tanner play in the sand she loved being a mom and she loved her boys, Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "a penny for your thoughts Mrs. Hotchner". She relaxed in his embrace and said, "I was just thinking about how lucky we are Aaron,  
that's all".

He kissed the side of her neck and said, "I agree, we are lucky, we have a loving family and there is nothing more important to me that you and our family". Hotch grinned and said, "I feel the same way Em, you and our boys are my world", he glanced up and watched as 10 year old Jack and 8 year old Henry were playing ball in the grass.

Reid grinned and said, "Sophie looks so much like her momma", JJ laughed and said, "I think she looks like her daddy", he kissed her lips and said, "why don't we agree that she looks like both of us". She laughed and said, "that sounds good", they stood there watching as sophie put a shell on the top of the castle and said, "dare it purefect".

Tanner said, "that wooks dood Sohp", she laughed and said, "fank you", he said, "wanna whing ober dare"?, she stood up and ran across the yard behind him. JJ said, "they are so cute together". Reid sighed and said, "that they are buttttttt she isn't gonna get to date until she's at least 40".

JJ laughed and said, "40 huh"?, he said, "welllllll I just don't want my baby girl to get hurt", JJ kissed his cheek and said, "understandable Mr. Reid". He kissed her lips gently and said, "thank you Mrs. Reid", JJ sighed and said, "I better go see if I can do anything to help Fran with the food" and Reid watched as his wife headed inside.

Derek walked into the nursery and grinned as he watched Penelope changing their son James, he walked over and said, "how is daddys' little man doing"?, Penelope picked him up and kissed his cheek and said, "he's fine daddy, he just had a poopie diaper". James was their 5 month old and he came as a complete surprise to them.

Penelope smiled and said, "I still can't believe that he is 5 months old already", Derek said, "neither can I goddess", she kissed her son on the top of the head and said, "are you ready for a bottle"?, she started moving around in Dereks arms and Derek said, "I believe he is ready sweetness".

She kissed Derek on the lips and said, "why don't the two of you head on outside and I'll bring his bottle", Derek winked and said, "as you wish my love". Penelope laughed as she headed down the stairs in front of her husband and son, once she got into the kitchen she walked over and said, "is there anything I can do to help you ladies"?, JJ said, "nope, we got it all under control and we should be eating in a few minutes if you want to get everybody rounded up at the tables".

She grabbed the bottle and said, "will do Jayje" before heading out the sliding door, once she was out into the yard she handed the bottle to Derek and said, "we will be eating in a few minutes handsome". He smiled and said, "I'll feed James while you round up the rest of the crew baby girl".

She patted her butt and said, "later handsome", he growled and said, "ohhhhhhhh count on that sweetness, count on that", he then put the bottle into his smiling sons mouth. He sat there holding his son and he watched as James slowly fell asleep, he sat there with his son in his arms until dinner was put on the picnic tables.

He then got up and kissed his son on the cheek before laying him down in the crib and walking over to join the rest of his family, he looked around at the happy smiling faces and he knew that he was a very lucky man. He sat down at the table beside Penelope and kissed her gently on the lips and whispered, "I love you".

The meal was amazing and the evening was spent with the kids laughing and playing as the team sat talking about plans for the summer and as the sun went down at the Morgan home Derek knew that there was no other place in the world he would rather be and as his wife laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily he knew he was right because he knew that he was now in paradise and that is where he planned on staying for the rest of his life.


End file.
